meeting myself
by Azilia james
Summary: After their heated battle in defeating the inquisitor, the ghost crew go's on a mission to get Intel on a kyber crystal shipment, but when Ezra is captured by a strange new threat, in black armor, the crew doesn't even notice, for in his place, is an exact clone working for the empire. will the crew discover this is not there Spector 6? will Ezra fall at the hands of a new threat?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Ezra watched as the vase shattered agents the un for giving dusty ground of lothal. Kanan rolled his eyes as he looked at the remains of Heras favorite vase on the ground. "you're not focusing" he said trying to mask the frustration in his voice.

"I-I know, its just-" he couldn't find the words.

"Jedi don't make excuses they make solutions" said Kanan walking towards the ghost.

"Where are you going?" Ezra asked "you he finally giving up on me?!" he said sarcastically

"No, not yet" said Kanan playing along " I'm going to go try to explain to Hera what happened to her vase!" he said heading into the ship.

Ezra sighed,' I didn't know what it is' he thought 'I had used the force multiple times before, but today, I just can't focus. I guess it's just hard adjusting back to business as usual, I mean us rebels, are, are a cell! Sure it's been a mouth sin's we took down the inquisitor, ok fine, Kanan took him down, I was just, well, down! But I can't help thinking about what the inquisitor said right before he let go, you have no idea the evil you've released here today, or something like that, I only heard him say something like that when I came up behind Kanan, he still doesn't know that I heard anything. Asoka was nice, and she still talks to us about missions and stuff but I can't help feeling like something bad's-' he was shaken from his thoughts by Hera's yelling.

"EZRA BRIDGER!" Hera fumed, " look what you've done!" she then turned to Kanan, "and you! What business do you have use MY best vase for Jedi training! We can't have anything nice on that ship can we!"

"Hera-" Ezra tried, but stopped himself when he saw Kanan making cut through signals.

"Hera" Kanan picked up where Ezra had left off, "could you finish yelling at us later? We still have that mission today and we should start getting ready."

She glared at him for another second before finally she said "fine. Get everyone in the main area in five minutes, got it." She said before walking back into the ship, followed by Ezra and Kanan.

"ok" said Kanan after he got everyone in the main area. "So, let's go over the plain one more time. Hera, you'll make sure the ship gets boarded on the star destroyer using the masking signal that Chopper has on his hard dive, once where aboard Hera stay's aboard the ghost so that way we'll be ready to take off, along with Chopped in case something happens to the signal. Sabine, you get into the main computer room and find out which vent leads to the room where the information on the kyber crystal shipment. The room will most likely be filled with troopers so that's where Zeb comes in, once we find the vent, Ezra will climb through the vent and in to the room, once in, download as much information as you can on to the data chip then get out of there, it's only a matter of time before they realize what were up to and know that Ezra will be in the room where there keeping the intel. Got it?"

"For the tenth time, yes we get it!" said Zeb, growing annoyed considering how many times they had gone over it.

"Yea" said Hera ageing with Zeb, "what gives Kanan, it's just a simple mission, grab the Intel, get out, nothing we haven't done a thousand times."

"Unless" said Zeb, looking at Kanan throaty, "there's something he's not telling us"

"Kanan, tell Zeb he's being ridicules" Sabine chimed in, she was wearing her helmet, but you could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Uh, well" said Kanan, scratching the back of his head,

"Kanan!"

"Ok, ok! Calm down nothing serious" Kanan said, explaining himself. " I didn't want to worry any one, but well, there was a reason you guys weren't supposed to know that we are a cell, what if one of us get's captured, again! Not only would that be terrible but we could get mind probed into giving away important information about the other rebels."

"Kanan" Sabine said taking off her helmet , "relax, none of us are going to get captured, and besides, all we know is that were a cell! You and Hera are the one's with all the information, and you're a Jedi who can resist mind probe's and Ezra is what, learning how to do that, and Hera will be on the ship the whole time! Now come on, were almost there, and Chopper's already working on masking our signal."

"Ok, fine" Kanan said rolling his eyes in defeat, "let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There signal was already masked by Chopper when they got to the cockpit. "Ok" said Hera sitting in her pilots chair. "Were approaching the imperial star destroyer now, I'm about to board our ship, but make sure you hurry! Say what you want about the bucket heads but their not blind, it will take them a second, but they will notice that even though are signal is right were not an imperial ship, so just down load as much information as you can. Ok, get into your positions."

The crew did as they were instructed, and were aboard within minutes. They hadn't noticed that it wasn't an imperial ship that was boarded yet, so there weren't too many troopers in the hall. They had kept in the shadows, and that they shouldn't take out the few troopers they saw in the hall unless they had to, it wouldn't be good to blow there cover this early in.

When they finally made it to the main computer room there were only two troopers on the door. They were too far away o sneak up on, so Ezra took them out with his blaster that was in his light sabor.

When they made it to the door, Sabine and Zeb stood watch well Ezra picked the lock. "Hurry" Zeb pushed.

"Give me a second!" Ezra said in a annoyed whisper, "I've almost got-" but before he could finish his sentence the door popped open, and all eyes were on them. So much for the stealthy approach!

"Ok Zeb, your turn!" Sabine said as she drew her blaster.

"Nice going kid!" Zeb yelled as he ran into the room, knocking out anything that moved, and Ezra and Sabine shooting the strays.

After the room was cleared, word had already gotten out that there were rebels aboard, so they had to work fast. Zeb closed the door once they were all in the room, and Ezra locked it as Sabine ran over to the main computer and began hacking it.

"Nice going" Zeb said sarcastically as he gave Ezra a harsh shove.

"Hey!" Ezra said defensively, "It wasn't my fault the door came open like that! How was I suppose to kno-"

"Ezra!" Sabine intervened, making him break stair with Zeb. She pointed to one of the many vent's above them, "go though that one, make two lefts, one right, and it's the first room from there got it?"

"Got it" Ezra repeated as he climbed up to the vent, "and Ezra?" Sabine said once more, "hurry." That was the last thing Ezra heard before he completely disappeared into the vent.

Ezra crawled through the confined space, but it was really hard obeying directions once you were really in there, it was too hard to see and he easily got lost, normally he would have called Sabine over the com, but Zeb was right next to her, and he had already messed up at one job today, and he really didn't want to listen to Zeb talk about how he messed up this one too. Finally he came to a vent and looked into the room below, it looked just like the room where they were keeping the kyber crystal information, or it did from what he'd seen in the blue prints. But he had no better leads so without any further delay he jumped down from the vent, and into the room.

"You know" said Sabine turning harshly to Zeb, "you didn't have to be so hard on him."

"The kid almost blew the op, so excuse me for-"

"He didn't almost 'blow' anything and you know it!" she interrupted

"SSSHHHH!" Said Zeb lifting his finger to his mouth, "do you want every trooper in this ship to know were in here!"

"They already know were here Zeb!" she stopped immediately, all colour drained from her face, and her back was as straight as a ruler.

"What, what is it?" Said Zeb, completely forgetting about their previous argument, after seeing the look of panic grow quickly across his friends face.

"Zeb" she said, making their eyes meet, " they know that were here, but there's no troopers trying to bust down the door!"

"And your complaining?"

"Zeb! Don't you get it? They know were here, yet no one's coming! They must have know that we were here for the kyber crystal Intel."

Zeb was finally catching on, "so they know that the kid will be in the room where there storing it!"

"Exactly! They've got us all where they want us! And now they're moving in on Ezra!"

"Why would they be so interested in Ezra? Kanan's the Jedi."

"And Kanan's the on the ghost with Hera and Chop! Beside's Ezra is young, they think they can still brain wash him into becoming a weapon for the empire."

"So?" said Zeb " The Kid would never do that!"

"I know! And you know want the empire does to people who don't do what they ask."

Zeb's face turned grim after hearing Sabine say that last part. "We've got to warn him!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The second Ezra's feet touched the tile floor after jumping out of the vent, he was completely and immediately, blind sighted.

The room appeared to be empty, but when he hopped out of the vent, a force sent him flying in to the wall about ten feet away. The first thing that threw thorough Ezra's mind was 'the inquisitor?' No, it couldn't have been him, he had watched as he realest the edge, falling into a never ending pit of spark, fire and ask, and not even a man of his capability could survive that fall. Besides, the force that sent him slamming, helplessly into the wall, was.. cold. And strong, stronger than anything he had ever felt with the inquisitor.

The inquisitor was always playing mind games, but this new threat he hadn't even seen yet, and he had already had blood pouring out of his arm, with bits of wall sticking out sticking out of it. His presents felt almost, angry?

Sabine fumbled with her com as she pulled it out of her belt and began speaking into it. "Spector six? Come in Spector six!" Her voice seemed to, echo. Both Sabine and Zeb gave each other confused looks, before Zeb took the com from Sabine.

"Kid? Kid, are you ok?" And again it echoed, no, that wasn't echoing, they both looked toward the vent that Ezra had climbed through, and there underneath it, on the floor, laid Ezra's com. "Great" said Zeb, "We have no way of warning him."

Ezra began to stand, but was immediately knocked back down by the force. This guy meant business. Ezra looked up from the ground, the man standing above him, wore all an black suit, that also acted as armor, and his breaths were heavy, and there were troopers behind him. He didn't speak much, the only words he spoke were to the men behind him. "This" he spoke in a deep voice, "this is what took down your so called inquisitor?" Ezra suddenly felt the ground disappear beneath him. He couldn't breathe, he grasped the invisible hand incasing his throat, but it was no use, he was too strong. "Pathetic" the man said, in his deep voice, and then to Ezra the world went black.

Ezra woke up in a cell, he had no idea how much time had passed, and the pain in his arm shot through his arm, and consumed his entire body. As soon as he realized where he was he shot up, almost immediately regretting it, as his head began to pound. Suddenly the door swung open, and the man in the dark suit entered, a cape swept behind him. But he was not alone, for behind him was a shadow in the door way, Ezra figured it was just another bucket head, considering this place was crawling with them, but as the shadow began getting closer, it was clear this was no trooper. Ezra's eyes filled with horror as he came to the horrible realization that this figure standing before him was none other then, him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kallus entered behind the rest, Ezra had never hated the sound of his voice more then right in that moment, he wanted to use the force on them, knock them all out of the way and run, but he knew he was no match for the man in black, and he was completely drained , he could barely move his fingers without becoming completely exhausted.

"Uh! why if it isn't Ezra Bridger!" Kallus said with a smirk, you could see the distain in Ezra's eyes. "Hum, 'Ezra Bridger' far too formal, wouldn't you agree, I think street-rat will do."

Ezra winched at that last comment, but lying on the floor, Ezra's eyes were still glued to the figure behind them, the one that looked exactly like him. Down to every last detail, even the scars. Kallus followed his eyes. "Uh!" Kallus exclaimed, stepping to the side as the figure came closer. "You see, when you were out, we took it upon ourselves to.. collect some of your DNA. This, as I prefer to call it, Bridger 2.0." he laughed at his own comment, though it didn't help at all with Ezra's confusion. "Bridger" Kallus said as he turned to the clone, "why don't you shed some light on our situation for our friend here."

The clone bent down to Ezra, still lying on the floor, his own blood encircling him, it's voice was almost identical to Ezra's. "Let me make this really simple for you" the clone spoke, "I may look like you, but I am nothing, I do not think for myself and I am solely working for the empire, I have no feelings, or emotions unless they have to do with the empire, and there for, am the perfect solder. However looking like you, is in the empire's favor. I will pose as you and join your, 'crew' I believe you call it. And we will take your crew, and your rebel cell, down. And the best part is, when your 'crew' feels completely and utterly betrayed, they will think you betrayed them, and sins I will be posing on your ship they won't even come looking for you."

Ezra had not felt this kind of anger in a long time, the type of anger where you know that everything you have, and everyone you love is right in front of you and about to be ripped away, and you can't do anything. It boiled in his chest until he used up every last bit of energy he had left to lunge himself forward, attempting to tackle the clone, the clone that was about to take everything from him. He did not know what he hoped to accomplish by doing this, but he knew that he would hate himself if he didn't do anything, if he didn't at lest try.

He was instantaneously throw back agents the wall with the man in black outstretching his hand, his head bashed up agents the metal wall, and Ezra felt the wetness seep down his back, and he knew that is was blood coming from his head, he felt the pain in his young body triple, as he fell back to the ground, feeling dizzy, and watching the world slip away until it was nothing but darkness.

After it was clear he was passed out, Kallus turned to the man in black, "impressive of how quickly you took the boy out, Darth vator, but now what do we do with him, he was made it very clear he will not be joining the dark side." Darth vator spoke again, in his deep voice.

"It is clear you have been too easy one him, I will torcher him until he agrees to learn in the ways of the dark side, or until he dies, witch ever comes first."

"Ok, that's it" said Sabine clearly getting worried now, "its clear you won't fit in there, so I'm going in after him!" she said turning to the vent.

"Have you gone completely crazy!" Zeb said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "It's a trap! You don't walk into a trap!"

"But Ezra did!"

It was clear a fight was about to break out when suddenly Ezra appeared from the vent. "What are you guys yelling about?" he said as he walked closer to them. Sabine glad to see her friend, but still completely confused looked at Ezra.

"Ezra!" she exclaimed, "but how, what did, how are you"

Zeb spoke for her, "It was a trap! How did you-" he was cut off by 'Ezra'.

"I don't know what your talking about, there was no trap." He said handing them a data chip that had the supposed kyber crystal intel on it.

"But how-" Sabine began, but was interrupted by Ezra, yet again.

"We should probably get going" he said already making his way out.

Sabine was still confused, and she could tell Zeb was too, something was off with Ezra, his blue eyes just didn't seem as electric.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Ezra' Sabine and Zeb made their way out of the room, checking the hall before existing. Agent Kallus's orders were to put just enough troopers in the hall, so that the rebels wouldn't suspect anything was up, even though it was too late for that.

"Shoot you blaster's, but make sure you miss, it is clear that capturing only one rebel is inefficient. We need to capture them all at once." Kallus instructed through his com, to his men.

" Copy that sir, the rebels are making their way to their ship with the clone, I will instructed my men to fire at will, but to make sure they miss. Over." One of the trooper instructed through his com, as he deliberately missed, as he fired a shot at Sabine.

"Wow" said Sabine through her helmet as she fired three shots, and taking out two troopers in the proses, "Theses bucket head's aim is _really_ off tonight!"

"your right something's up!" yelled Zeb as he dodged a shot, that would have missed him anyway.

'These rebels aren't as stupide as we think, might as well try to throw them off a bit.' Thought the clone, "I don't know what you guys are talking about, nothing seems off."

"Ezra! Are you blind! Their missing these shots by a mile! What's going on with you?"

'Mustn't blow my cover this quickly' "Nothing, were almost to the ship, right?"

"Well duh!" said Zeb, "how do you not know where the ship is!"

'The empire will have my head if I don't act more conversing acting as this loth-rat' thought the clone, as they approached the ship. "Never mind, were here anyway!" He said as they ran up the ramp of the ship.

"What took you three so long?" asked Kanan, as he told Hera to take off through the com.

"Let's just say we ran into some trouble." Said Sabine, taking off her helmet.

"Oh no" said Kanan putting his head into his hands, "Sabine, what did you blow up this time! Did you at least get the kyber crystal info?"

"What!" yelled Sabine, " I didn't blow up anything! This time."

"Of course we got it" Zeb said as her tossed Kanan the chip.

'Ezra' who hadn't said a word the entire time, slipped out well the others were talking. "Bridger to bass, Bridger to bass" He said threw his com.

"bass here" answered Kallus.

"I'm in"

Ezra gripped the metal bench in his cell, attempting to stand, but half of his blood was still on the floor instead of in him, he immediately felt dizzy, but attempted to ignore it and continued to stand, he slowly realest his grip on the bench, but then, without even realizing it, he found himself on the ground. The cement cold on his bare skin, where his cloths had been torn, and also wet and sticky from the blood that was beginning to dry and stain the floor. This was what seemed like his hundredth time at attempting to stand, but in reality he had stopped counting after the twelfth or so time.

'I've got to get out of here!' He thought, he had not thought about his own well-being sins he had been captured, he was only thinking about his crew. 'Could they really believe that that clone was me?' No. he couldn't think like that, not if he wanted to survive. "No!" he said aloud, "No! They will take one look at that clone and know it's not me! And then they'll all be safe! Nothing bad is going to happen!" he said these word, but did not believe a single one of them. Oh, but how he did want to believe them, but it was too hard to forget how bad the galaxy was, and how If you were one of the good guy's, how easily the good guy's go down, and how much the empire was capable of.

It had taken this long, but Ezra had finally realized how important it was that they sent out that message, and why Kanan was willing to put so much on the line to do it. Because a little hope, can go a long way.

"Huh" Ezra sighed, he missed Kanan. As he thought more about the mission they did that day, he finally realized it. 'uh-oh!' he thought, "Oh no, oh no, oh no, this is bad, this is very bad!" he said, this time out loud. The rebellion! He now knew that they were a cell! He knew nothing more then the simple fact that they were a cell, Kanan and Hera has told them nothing more for situation's like these, but if Tarkington knew that the rebels had unity, if he knew that there was a larger rebellion, that would be all he needed. Kanan had just started teaching him how to resist mind probes, he still hadn't completely learned. "Better star practicing, they'll be here any minuet." He said to himself.

"Vader" said Tarkington as they began walking to the cell where they were keeping Ezra, "you may torcher the boy all you want into joining the empire, his powers are strong, but first we must I must take him to room C and find out anything we can about a larger rebellion, Kallus is already waiting for us, you know what you need to do?"

Vader just gave a slight nod, Tarkington pushed the button that opened the cell, and Vader outstretched his hand.

Once again Ezra watched as the world went black.

**Hello! I really hope you liked this chapter, and please review! PS I almost called his story 'the clone wars' but I figured it was a stretch! Lol, please kepp reading, and keep loving spaghetti! (the bst food ever!) –Azilia **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kanan sensed it as soon as the others returned from the mission, he had been side tracked making sure that they got the Intel, but now that he was alone, he was sure of it. Ezra's presents, it felt, cold, distant. Sabine did say they ran into some trouble, he just didn't know what. But the strangest part was, he also sensed pain, it was muffled, like it was trying to be covered up, but he could feel waves of pain so strong that they somehow, seeped through, but seeped through what?

Kanan ran down to the cockpit as fast as he could, where the rest of the crew was, and there was Ezra, he looked perfectly fine. Not a scratch on him, well if you didn't count his scars, the crew had tried their best to not say anything when they saw him and Ezra, but it only takes one insensitive lasat to call him scar face. He knew Zeb was trying to laugh through it, but really, it always hurt Kanan, just a little bit, every time he saw them. A permeant reminder that he could not protect his young padawan, was now burned into his face.

"Ezra, are you..ok?" Kanan asked.

The whole crew looked at him confused, even Kanan knew that it must of sounded like the stupidest question ever, he was clearly fine, then came Kanan running into the room and asking if he was ok?

"um, yes?" the clone answered, wondering if he had already blown his cover.

"Why do you ask Kanan?" asked Hera.

"Oh, it's, well, I uh, I just thought I felt something, never mind." He said with a confused look on his face as he sat down.

The clone was finally starting to understand.

"Ok then" said Hera moving right on, "Lets see where their keeping the kyber crystals, then we can form our plan, the empire can do some horrible things if they get their hands on those crystals, I've just received blue print plans from Ahsoka, the weapons that the empire is plaining to make, they could tack out entire species with these, and you know they will."

An immediate look of remorse filled Hera's eyes as she realized what she had just said. Zeb turned away at the sudden bust of memory, of how his species was now endangered because of the empire.

Hera looked like she was going to say something, but Zeb beat her to it, "yea, and like heck I'm going to let that happen again."

Hera smiled, knowing that he was not mad, and began inserting the data chip to see what information Ezra had downloaded.

The clone looked over at the Jedi, one more, 'I believe they call him Kanan' he thought, he could see that he detected pain. "I'll be right back" he said as he excited the room.

"Bridger to bass, bass come in." He whispered into the com, once he knew they could not hear him.

"Kallus here" the clone could hear screaming in the back round.

"You need to block out the force better , the Jedi is already beginning to pick up pain waves from his padawan."

"Impossible, Vader is blocking out the signal so he cannot connect his master through the force!"

The clone sighed in frustration, why would he be lying?! " Yes sir, I realize that, I believe waves of pain are seeping through the blockage, considering how much pain you are causing the boy. How much pain are you causeing his anyway? Seeing as it is seeping through the blockage."

"Enough, enough pain. Thank you for the update Bridger, it has been noted, have you given them the data chip with what they think has the location of the crystal?"

"Yes" answered the clone, "Don't worry, we'll be there, just make sure the ambush is ready, I will make sure the Jedi does not have his light sabor on him at the time of the attack."

"good, Kallus sighing off"

"Wait! One more thing,"

"What is it?"

"The rebels seemed to have known what we are going to do with the crystals, said they got it from someone named 'Ahsoka'"

Kallus's eye's widened at the mention of that name, and a wicked smile spread across his face." Uh, Ahsoka, code name fulcrum, we've been trying to catch her ever sin's order 66, if we capture the rebels, it could take us take us one step closer to finding her. Excellent work Bridger, see you in a few days, with ether one more force user on our side, or one more dead padawan, Kallus sighing off."

Kallus put away his com and tuned to see the screaming boy, as Vader drew his light savor, and began slowly dragging the hot red blade, down the trembling child's arm. Fresh blood staining the old blood stains. "I will ask you one more time" Tarkin said in a calm yet annoyed voice, "tell us what you know of a larger rebellion."

"I-I still know nothing more then when you asked me five seconds ago." Said Ezra, even though he had been being touched, he still had it in him to say something witty.

He was met with a blank stare from Tarkin, then her turned to Vader, "again" he said.

Once again Vader drew his sabor and made his way for the boys other arm.

"Stop" said Kallus, and was met with vacant stares.

"What is the meaning of this" demanded Tarkin.

"Vader" said Kallus, "you need to make the signal blocking out the force stronger if you wish to cause the boy more pain, his waves of sorrow are beginning to seep through."

"Very well" responded Vader, "I will strengthen the blockage with the dark force." He glanced at the bleeding boy strapped to the table, "We are far from done here, bring in the mind probe."

**Hey, hope you liked this chapter, just wanted to say sorry that in my last chapter I spelled 'Tarkin' Tarkington! Thank you Jedirebelwrighter! Next chapter will be posted within the next two days! (most likely, you never know right!)**

**-Azilia**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The clone entered the cockpit, but the rest of the crew barely looked up from the table where the hologram showed where the kyber crystals were being kept. "What? What is it?" the clone asked, wondering if the fake creates looked believable enough, for he had never seen one himself.

"I-it's the location of the creates" said Hera looking up at him. "There in an abandon warehouse a few miles from capital city on lothal. It's like a giant maze, only one way in"

"Witch means only one way out." Said Kanan.

"Oh, I can make a way out!" said Sabine pulling out a paint bomb from her belt.

"No" said Kanan putting his hand in the air, " your bomb's can deafen a storm trooper from half way across an imperial ship, even though we'll be a few miles from the city, someone's bound to hear it, which can attract ,er, 'unwanted' attention."

"So what are we waiting for then, let's get moving!" Zeb said turning off the hologram.

"It's not that simple" sighed Hera,

"Never is."

"Before we can go to lothal, we first have to make a lot of detours, just to make sure were not being followed."

"Yea" laughed Sabine , "last thing we need is to be in building with no way out with a bunch of bucket heads on our tail."

The rest of the crew chuckled a bit in agreement, but there stood the clone with a confused look on his face.

"Hey kid" said Zeb giving 'Ezra' a slight shove, "what's the matter, you look confused."

"it's just, well" the clone spoke, "what's a bucket head?"

'bring in the mind probe' the words seemed to echo, Ezra kept replaying the sentence in his head, and trying to remember everything Kanan had taught them about resisting mind probes. He glanced over to look at his arm of whitch the man in bkacj dragged his light savor down, but immediately regretted it.

He looked at the long angry burn the man had given him, the blood still seeping out, and the blackness of his skin around the cut, it stung like you couldn't imagine, he tried very hard not to move it, not even an inch, it stretched from his shoulder to his wrist and he could smell burnt flesh in the air.

Vader noticed the boy looking in horror at his injury's, he walked over and grabbed his hurt arm, twisting the burnt flesh around.

Ezra screamed out in pain, though he knew he would never be able to scream loud enough for anyone who cared to hear

Vader turned from the Ezra, who was trying to catch his breath. His raw flesh beginning to bleed again.

"He is young" said Vader in a deep and slow voice between deep berths, "he has most likely not began learning how to resist mind probes, if he has, his knowledge would be very limited."

That had been the longest sentence Ezra had heard him say.

Some troopers had begun getting the probe ready on the man in blacks orders.

"Are you finished yet!" Kallus said to the troopers in an annoyed growl.

"Yes sir" one of the two troopers spoke "mind probe is up and fully operational"

'teachers pet' thought Ezra, and probably the trooper standing beside him.

"Very well, that is all." Said Kallus as the troopers, or thing one and thing two as Ezra had named them in his head, made their way out of the room.

The man in black lifted his hand, which was wearing a black glove, and slowly the probe began to circle Ezra.

"Anything?" asked Tarkin as he looked over at Kallus who was reading the screen.

"Nothing yet, but we've only just begun, it is weak, but he is still resisting it."

"That's fine" said Tarkin as he walked up to Ezra, placing his face about three inches away from Ezra's. "we've got all night my boy, you _will _break."

**Jello, sorry it was a little late! I was sick. I really hope you liked it, and if you have any comments, questions, or just something to say, PLEASE comment! And I'll be sure to explain it! Thanks again for reading! Next chapter should be up soon!**

**-Azilia **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Huh, so it looks like Kanan and Ezra were now tied for stupidest question.

"Did you really just ask 'what's a bucket head?'" said Zeb,the entire crew looking at him.

Judging by the strange looks he was receiving from the crew the clone quickly scanned his knowledge of rebels lingo, ' bucket heads, bucket heads' the clone thought quickly, 'ah yes, bucket heads, a crud attempted at a joke made by rebels about the head wear of armor worn by storm troopers.'

All eyes were still on him, "oh 'bucket heads!' very funny" the clone said, the rebels confused, as it sounded like Ezra had never heard them called that before. "I'm going to go try to find the droid, Copper" said the clone making his way out of the open doorway.

"You mean _Chopper?" _ Said Sabine looking as confused as ever.

"Right!" the clone yelled completely exiting the room.

"What's going on with Ezra?" Hera asked.

"Don't know" said Sabine "ever sin's he got out of that vent, he's been acting weird, even tried to defend the bucket heads when they kept missing the us when they were shooting at us!" she exclaimed.

"Not to mention the kid forgot where the ship was docked." Said Zeb, trying to sound as if he didn't care, but it was obvious he did.

"I'll talk to him later" said Kanan.

"Good" nodded Hera, "now on a better front I've done the calculations of our jumps into hyperspace, and all the stops we need to make to make sure were not being followed, and we should be arriving on lothal in about three days, four at the latest, assuming we don't run into any trouble."

"Have you met us!" Said Sabine, making the rest of the crew laugh once more.

Little did they know that just outside of the door was a weapon of the empire disguised as their youngest member who had just heard everything they had just said, and was one step ahead of them.

'Only three days" thought the clone, 'only three days until you are captured.'

The resistance of the mind probe was very weak, but it was still there, it was hanging on by a thread, but it was still keeping them from learning the rebels secrets. But Tarkin was right, they did have all night, but Ezra didn't , he didn't know how much longer he could keep up resisting the mind probe, but he did understand why Kanan had not begun teaching him it right away, it must have brought up terrible memories for him, Ezra couldn't imagine what kind of things Kanan had gone through, but he could now, for Ezra's were most likely worse. He was in a room being touched by most likely the three more evil people in the universe, wheal his family was being lead to their own capture by someone who looked like him, and they don't even know there in trouble!

At least when Kanan was captured he knew that his crew, his _family _was safe! At least he knew that he was captured to safe them! But no, for Ezra it had been completely opposite, he knew for a fact that his family was in danger, and him being captured was the reason they were in trouble!

All these things kept coursing through Ezra's mind, but then he stopped thinking about his family and he realized that he had not been focusing on the mind probe, he let his guard down, even if just for a second, he was still strapped to the table, and he lifted his head, for it had been hanging in complete exhaustion as he was strapped to a table, and looked over at Kallus who was still looking at the screen.

"Hold on" said Kallus, catching the other two's attention, especially Tarkin's. Kallus looked up at the bleeding boy they had been torturing , with a wicked grin spread across his face, "What's this about a rebel cell?"

**Hi guys, I really hope you liked this chapter! All I can say is, can you please review more! I love hearing your ideas and comments! Next chapter should be up soon! And don't forget to eat spa**ghetti! (Spaghetti haters not welcome!) just kidding, I guess it's cool if you don't like it! I don't like meatloaf! And a lot of people like that!

-Azilia


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Panic.

Panic was the first thing that he felt immediately cores through his body. He could feel his heart begin to pound. He could _hear _it, and he was almost sure they could too. His face turned red hot in a split second before Kallus could even finish his sentence about the rebels cell, because he knew at the very moment when he saw that wicked grin on Kallus's face, he knew something, so many thought's, so many scenarios shooting through his pounding head like gun shots, he felt all of these things in the very second that Kallus said "so, what's this about a rebel cell?"

All he could do was panic. No. no, he couldn't panic, now was not the time to panic, now was the time to focus. He closed his eyes and began attempting to fix his mistake.

"What do you mean 'rebel cell?!'" Tarkin demanded, as he rushed over to Kallus's side by the monitor.

"Rebel cell, there is a rebels cell!" he exclaimed.

"I knew it" said Tarkin proudly, "what else?"

Kalluse looked confused, "there is nothing else, all it says it that there is a rebel's cell."

Tarkin began to understand as he approached the boy once more, "very well boy, you have already given us the information we need, why don't you just answer our questions now and make it easier on youself?" he said attempting to make a deal as Vader made it so the machine stop circling him.

Ezra looked at him, though he had no choice seeing as the table he was strapped to was in the upright position. It took him a second, but Ezra realized that he was actually trying to make a deal with him. " I may have stopped going to school when I was seven, but I'm not stupide." Ezra said with a sly smile. His voice was weak, but there was true power behind those words.

As if it was even possible Tarkin's face fell even more. "Very well boy, it was your choice, but it was the wrong one."

The mind probe began circling him again, Ezra focused and managed to block out the probe so they could not learn anything about his crew, though it didn't matter, they didn't care about that, all they cared about was learning more about the rebellion. But Ezra couldn't give them any information even if he wanted to, because he didn't know!

"I don't understand!" Kallus yelled, the frustration in his voice as clear as a bell. "the blockage was barley hanging on no more than ten minutes ago! Now it is as if the padawan was learned how to resist mind probes like a full Jedi! It is almost as if he doesn't know!"

"Don't be so incompetent Kallus!" barked Tarkin, "of course he knows more, he's a rebel! Why would he know nothing more than the fact that their a cell! It is clear he was been toying with us, porously letting his guard down and giving us just enough information so that we know he know's things, but not enough that it would be of any use."

"And why would he do that" Kallus said dryly.

"How am I suppose to know that! We need more information, and I do not wish to wait for the rest of the rebels considering the one with the most information would be the Jedi, how I hate to remind you, can resist mind probes! And pain has also proven to be inefficient with this Jedi, I fear this Padawan may be our last hope."

Ezra smiled after hearing that, they think that just because Kanan is a Jedi he'll have all the information, he probably won't even probe Hera, the rest of the crew would go first and after the third or so time they came up with nothing Tarkin would get so fed up he would just quit before he even got to Hera! His smile quickly faded when Ezra heard what the man in black had to say.

He outstretched his hand and the probe stopped spinning. "might I make a suggestion" he spoke, as he ignited his light saber. The two stopped their arguing for a moment to look at the man. "the probe has proven inefficient with the young one, he is stronger then we think if he is able to resist the probe at such an age, but, he still feels pain" he continued to talk as he grabbed the boys neck with the invisible connection and began to squeeze just tight enough that he could feel the restriction, and the powerlessness but no too tight that he couldn't breathe all together, so all he could do was gasp helplessly for air. Ezra hated feeling helpless. "Pain that can be used in our favor."

Tarkin gave a slight nod.

"we still need him alive." Informed Kallus

"He's right." Said Tarkin, this was most likely the first time Tarkin agreed with Kallus. "We shall being again in the morning, by then most of his cut's will have dried over, that way we can begin cutting them open again." The curl man laughed, "if we don't start tearing open the old one's, we'll run out of skin.

**Hope you liked my chapter! I know I didn't bring up the crew much, just wait until the next until the next one! ; ) should be up within two days (like most times) ok, please review more! And thank you candyland7sis for your awesome spaghetti! ****J**

**-Azilia **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, and the clone waited patiently for finally the crew to go to bed, so he could sniff around and see if he could find anything useful to report back to Kallus and the others with. After the lasat's mindless yelling at their droid finally died down, he slipped in to the main area of the ship and wondered to himself if the lasat and the droid always argued like that.

Once he was sure he was in the clear he took out his com and flipped it on its side to expose the tiny hidden camera in it, a modification recently added to all imperial com's in case any of the troopers saw something that might implicate the ware bouts of any rebels for someone in a higher seat of power to see, such as agent Kallus, Tarkin, or if the evidence was important enough, even Darth Vader himself.

He began looking around the room, though the lights were turned off he could still see the bright and vivid colures and pictures that seemed to scream off the wall. His mind immediately went to the mandalorian girl, who's armor was as equally as loud as these wall's!

"Their scene in colures is questionable." He mumbled to himself as he took a few pictures of storm troopers with X's spray painted across them. He rolled his blue eyes, not nearly as blue as Ezra's though, 'yet another crud attempted at a joke towards the empire.' He thought as he took three more pictures of it then moved on.

He looked around the room some more until he realized that their table too had a hologram in it. He flicked it on and began flipping through the past pages of what they had saved on the holo – disk. Most were past missions they had when on, but the empire had already attempted to stop the thieves when they did these crimes, but still he took pictures of their strategies during those past missions, it would be useful to know how rebels think. So he took some pictures of their plans from when they had robbed those bo-rifles from gate 8, after they falsely lead the others working for the empire to gate 18. 'I believe that was the first time the boy used the force to defend the lasat who was about to fall at the hands of agent Kallus, if the lasat was foolish enough to think he could go up aginst agent Kallus _and _win then he deserved to die.' He thought, and continued flipping.

He then came across a page that made him stop in his tracks. It was blue prints for the cybernetic implants for lower level technicians, personality sacrificed for productivity. 'The roaden!' thought the clone. The roaden who downloaded as much information about the empire onto his implant and then ran. Go's by the name 'Zebo' it is clear that he is not still on the ship, but with this new information, them being rebels and the fact that considering how much information the roaden downloaded about the empire, he is really wanted by them, and harboring a fugitive of his merit is punishable by death. If he could only get more prove, but even if he didn't have enough prove, the empire will still do what they want with the rebels. Make an example out of them.

And just like that, the lights flicked on. It was Kanan.

Kanan was very surprised to see Ezra standing there, he knew he heard noises coming from down here, but he figured it was Sabine Hear or Chop, considering its hard enough to get Zeb out of bed during the day, let alone the middle of the night.

The reason he was so surprised was he could usually feel Ezra's presence through the force, but he felt nothing, almost as if he was no longer in touch with the force. It was then Kanan felt an idea in a form of a horrible realization come into his head. He knew why he couldn't feel Ezra's presents, at least, he thought he did.

**Ok, please tell me if you liked that chapter! I really hope you did! Ok, if you read this chapter then please review on it! I like reviews! :) And don't forget to think about spaghetti! Or giraffes! Ether or! Ok, like always if you've got any questions review them or private message me and I'll try to explain them in the next chapter! **

**-Azilia **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ezra did not know how the first night with the clone went on the ghost, he just hoped that they were all ok. His first night was horrible.

He had never been this exhausted yet he couldn't sleep. He lied on the ice cold bench, his sticky drying blood beginning to itch, and thought about his bed. This top bunk and his warm blanket. It was actually hard to sleep without the familiar sound of Zeb's snoring. He smiled at the memory, and then frowned at the thought that it was now a memory.

He sat up and put his back up agents the wall. It was the not knowing that was killing him. Not knowing if they were safe, not knowing if they knew that it was a clone, not knowing if they had been captured and were on the ship right now! Well, at least he knew that last one wasn't true. If they had been captured Kallus and Tarkin would make sure that he knew. He knew that they would be in soon to continue his torturing, but he didn't care. He wouldn't give away any more information. No matter what. He had tried all night to contact Kanan but the man in black was too strong. He felt as if he had a five pound weight in his head. Suddenly the doors slid open, and in his doorway was the man who was about to take everything he loved from him. "Good morning" Kallus spoke, you could hear the evil sarcasm behind the words. "We are about to begin, now do you wish to go about this the easy way, or the hard way?"

"What do you think?" Ezra's words were almost as cold and hard as the bench.

The gin on Kallus's face just grew more. "Very well, you've chosen the hard way. And you'll be getting enough of that today." He said as he stepped aside and the man in black once again stole his air, and the room went as black as his armor. That was the first time he slept that night.

The clone could see the surprise grow on the Jedi's face after seeing him standing there. He quickly turned off the holo screen, hoping he had not seen, but he knew he did. Kanan just shook off the enisle shock, and excited the room, for he had no idea what to say, it was almost as if he had forgotten how to form words.

The clone felt the worry pour over him like a bucket of water. 'the ambush is not for two more days! You couldn't get them to believe that you were that loth-rat for even one whole day! Pathetic, the empire will be right to dispose of you. Wait! We do not know for sure of what the Jedi thinks! And besides, it is a crazy thought to begin with! And even if he does voice his thoughts that I don't even know if he has, the rest of the crew will think that he's gone mad, for starting tomorrow I will be the most convincing Ezra Bridger ever.' He thought just before he too, existed the room, leaving behind no evidence that he was anything but Ezra Bridger, besides a Jedi that thought he was going crazy.

The clone walked out of the room, but, though he wouldn't admit, not even to himself, he was curious of what the Jedi thought. If he had known that he was a clone right then and there, he would have drawn his saber, he had it on him. He the glanced up at the air vent leading to the Jedi's room. He sighed loudly, "I can't believe I am doing this!" He breathed as he began climbing into the vent.

Ezra awoke to the sounds of muffled arguing. He felt as if he was under water. Everything fuzzy, sounds were blurry, and it was so. Hard. To. Breathe. He knew he had to gasp for air, but before he did, he stopped himself, it was so hard to breathe and if he did his breathes would be even louder and heavier than the man in blacks. So he held his breath and tried to hear what they were saying.

"I'm telling you! The boy has more information on a larger rebellion!" it was Tarkin.

"And I'm telling you!" This time it was Kallus who spoke. "The mind probe doesn't lie!"

"It does when there's a Jedi involved!" Takin barked.

"A padawan! A child! A child who lacks the basic Jedi training to resist a basic mind probe! We are wasting our time with him trying to see if he knows anything more about a rebellion! I'm telling you we need to begin torturing him into joining the dark side! His powers are growing, and he could eventually be invaluable to the empire! We can get whatever other information we need from the rest of the rebel crew in no more than two days! They are just making sure they are not being followed and then they will be right here, in our grasp!"

"Ok! Fine, one more day. That's it, one more day of seeing if he will give away any more information about a rebel cell, if he does not then we can begin torturing him into joining the empire. Besides, the rest of the rebels will be here in two days, I'm only saying we should use one of them! And you and me both know that the torturing into trying to get someone to join the dark side, well, no one could survive more of a day of that. Especially with Darth Vader."

"Ok, good point, so his crew will either be met with their youngest member as one of us, or dead." Kallus finished.

Ezra couldn't take I any more, his face was beginning to turn as blue as his dark hair sometimes appeared to be. He gasped for air, his thought so swollen from all the chokings that his breathes were loud and raspy.

"Ah" said Kallus turning to the young padawan strapped to the upright metal table, "looks like our guest here is up, hey don't look at me, you wanted to do it the hard way." He said, a wicked grin spread across his face. "All summon Vader."

'Huh' thought Ezra, 'Darth Vader, so that's his name.'

"How much do you think he heard?" asked Tarkin, never taking his eyes off Ezra.

"Enough" answered Ezra, "and if those are my only options, looks like my crew is going to find me dead."

And just like that the doors slid open, and in walked the man in black, or, 'Darth Vader.'

He drew his light saber, the red light reflection off of his shiny black armor. "You will come to regret those words, boy." He said, and his flesh became once again exposed, the stray blood trickling down after he once again slowly opened back up each and everyone one of his wounds, that were trying so hard just to heal. But what followed next was probably worse; for all Ezra could feel was the hot, burning blots of electricity course through his open and raw cuts.

**Hello! I really hope you enjoyed my newest chapter! YAAAAY Gu3st 123! You ate spaghetti for dinner! Again! Best. Food. Ever! Ok, PLEASE review! Or follow. Or fav. And to all of those who did, YAY YOU GUYS ROCK! And to all of those who didn't, ha ha they rock you don't! just kidding, if you read this story then you automatically ROCK! Ok, thanks for reading! Bye for now, I'll post soon!**

**-Azilia **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'Ok, harder than it looks, definitely harder than it looks, loth-rat gets a little respect for doing this on a regular basis!' thought the clone as he tried to wiggle through the tiny space, looking for the room with the Jedi. And finally after he was about to lose all hope of ever finding the Jedi's room in this mess of metal twists and turns, he heard it.

"No. No, no,no,no,no! this is impossible! Ezra is too young to have such capability! I knew that his powers were growing faster, sometimes I feared that they were growing faster than I could teach, but, this much! There's no way his powers could have grown this much!"

The clone watched from the vent, and began watching the Jedi, hanging on to every last word. What was he talking about?

Just then the piolet, 'Hera' thought the clone, 'she is very nice lady. She won't last five minutes with Darth Vader.' Appeared in the door way. "Kanan?" she said, her voice soft, but full with worry, "what's going on? I could hear you talking to yourself through the wall."

"Huh, oh, it's, it's nothing Hera."

"Oh" she said sitting down, "'nothing' huh, ok Ezra!" she said mocking him. "You know, the whole secretive look really doesn't work for you, why don't you leave that for Ezra."

"Hera-"

"Oh Kanan you and me both know I'm not leaving this room until you spill."

"So, do I have a choice, or-"

"Spill" She said once more.

Kanan sighed loudly, "I thought you were going to say that! It's just, Ezra. I know he's seemed a bit off sins the mission but, well I think I finally figured it out. But I hope I'm wrong, or no I don't! I don't know!"

"Kanan calm down, what do you think about Ezra?"

"Ok, well, I heard noises coming from the main area, and I figured it was one of you guys, but when I walked in, I-I saw Ezra!"

"Oh no!" Hera said sarcastically, "Ezra, in the main room!" she said dramatically but her face in her hands.

"That's not funny!"

"it's a little funny!" she said, then her face turning serious once more, "ok, why was it so bad that Ezra was in the main room?"

"Because!" Said Kanan "I couldn't feel his presents!"

Hera felt her confusion grow. "So, what does that mean?" she asked.

"Ok, many years ago, when Jedi began turning to the dark side, and they began turning agents the other Jedi's, some of the Jedi , only the extremely gifted one's, they began developing this thing. It made it so they could mask they're force presents."

This did not help Hera's confusion at all. "What are you saying? And why would you 'mask' your presents"

"Because" answered Kanan, " when the Jedi, or 'force users' considering once you join the dark side you are no longer a Jedi, began joining the dark side, they began attacking the Jedi, trying to kill us off before they came up with order 66, so as a defense mechanism used by the gifted Jedi, so that way it would be harder to sneak up on the Jedi if they couldn't sense their presents."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" asked Hera.

"I think so."

"so your saying that you think Ezra, _fifteen_ year old Ezra I might add, is such a strong Jedi, even though he's just a padawan, you think that his powers are so strong that he developed a 'defense mechanism' that was used because Jedi were being killed off, and this mechanism is only achieved by full on, extremely gifted Jedi! And your saying that you think that Ezra is one of them?!"

"Well when you say it like that it just sounds crazy!"

"Ok Kanan!" she said folding her arms, "tell me that in a way that doesn't sound crazy!"

"I know, I know! I just, well you tell me why I couldn't feel his presents!"

"you want me to tell you why. I'll tell you why." Said Hera placing a gentle hand on Kanan's shoulder. "Because a certain padawan has been acting strange, and a certain master is getting worried, so said master starts making ridiculous assumptions about said padawan, to avoid talking to him! Kanan, just get some rest, and I'm sure this will all make scenes tomorrow, ok."

"yea, ok, your right, thanks Hera, night."

"Good night" she said before leaving. But truth be told, he just said all that stuff to get rid of her, he knew that there was something going on with Ezra, but he did also know that she was right, and he did need to talk to him. But the best part about all that stuff was it was tomorrows problem, and to night, all he had to do was sleep.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this." He said to himself before climbing deep under the covers and letting whatever problems he might have had disappear, if only for the time being.

The clone eventually found his way out of the vent, and fell to the ground. He stood up and dusted himself off, hoping he didn't wake anyone again. "Don't worry Jedi" he whispered to himself, "you will get to the bottom of this, it will just be too late."

**Ok, yay, I finished my chapter and I really hope you like it! No, very important thing before I go, I like spaghetti, and giraffes, not together! Do not make spaghetti and giraffe sauce! Lol, night or good mourning depending on what time it is where you are! And please review! ;) **

**-Azilia **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" his cries of pain could be heard from a mile away, but he still couldn't scream loud enough for Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Chopper, and even Zeb to hear him. He still couldn't scream loud enough for them to hear him, rush right over, rescue him, dump the clone, and then they would all be safe. Zeb would probably say something along the lines of, "you scream like a girl." But it would be worth it to just be back on the ghost. He wounded what was going on, on the ghost right now, he wounded of they were all ok.

He thought about all of the crew in the cockpit, with Hera piloting, and repeatedly saying no to Sabine, who keeps asking to pant the cockpit because she's running out of room in her bed room, and then relatedly saying no to Zeb asking to tape Chopper to the outside of the ghost, and then repeatedly saying no to him after asking to fly the ghost, and then there would be Kanan, looking like he was thinking of something wise, but really, he was just focusing on his migraine.

He smiled at the thought of it all, even though it was far too brief, for the second he let his guard down, and felt like the first time he had been happy sins he got here, he felt it once more, the sharp, white hot, burning rays of electrocution shoot through his body, burn his skin, and scorch his already open wounds. The electricity stinging and poking at his wide open flesh, from early that day, and also from the day before, the wounds from the day before were starting to heal, and slowly scab over, but when they saw that, Tarkin just smiled, and said something in the man in bla- I mean 'Darth Vader.' At the time Ezra had not known what he had whispered, but about a second later, he felt it, a shard blade, moving up his skin and through the wound that was trying to heal. He screamed out in pain until his through hurt as much as his body, but he still didn't stop until every last cut was exposed to the cold air once more.

"Tarkin, I'm telling you! There is no further information about a rebel cell in that boy's head!" Kallus said, aggressively pointing his hand at the blank screen.

"Ok, fine, check to make sure we didn't miss anything, and then you can take him back to his cell, and tomorrow we will begin attempting to get him join the dark side, if he refuses then he will die." Tarkin said through clenched teeth.

"There is no attempt about it" Darth Vader said assertively, as he turned to the men. "He will join the dark side, or even worse, we let him go."

"Let him go!" they both said, trying to keep their respect for the man, but at the same time were trying to wrap their heads around what he had just said.

Ezra's head shot up at this new information, were they going to let him go?

"I would be worse to live with it." Vader said, an unmistakable evil taunt in his words.

'Live with it? Live with what, what was he talking about!' thought Ezra anxiously.

"What would be worse?" Asked Kallus.

"living with the fact that if he refused to join our side, and his crew," he looked deep into the boys frightened, blood shot, blue eyes and finished his sentence "his _family _would be the ones to suffer."

_Wait what?! What did he mean by that?! _

"Wait!" Ezra yelled as loud as he possibly could, but it was too late, Vader was already gone, leaving Ezra with those words hanging in the air, so it was either join the dark side or they would hurt his family?! What was he suppose to do?!

"I'll be right back." Tarkin informed Kallus before quickly exiting the room, and following Darth Vader.

"Vader!" he called as he caught up to the man, "are you saying that if the boy does not do as we wish, you will eliminate his crew? They could hold valuable informat-" but he quickly hushed himself when he saw his gloved black hand go up, symbolizing him to stop.

"Tarkin, do you know how I convert someone to the dark side?" Vader asked, but clearly wasn't really looking for an answer.

"uh, well, no, but I-"

And once again he was cut off by Vader, "the way you convince someone to join our side is you find the one piece of light inside of them, the one thing keeping them going, and you destroy it."

"W-well, yes I realize that, all I am saying is that the information the rebels possess can be ver-"

"You don't think I know that! All I am going to do is, when the boy is beaten to a pulp, and he can't survive much more, I will merely _tell _him his master is dead. Information like that, and his injury's he will have sustained will either kill him, or turn him dark."

"Uh! I see, genius!" exclaimed Tarkin, "just one question, what if it does kill the boy?"

"Then we will take his body to his master and his, _family." _He grimiest at that last word, "to show them what happens when you go agents the empire."

"Um, sorry to intrude," Kallus said as he poked his head out of the door, "you might want to see this."

"See what!" barked Tarkin.

Kallus spoke once more, "something came up on the mind probe, I think you'll find it very.. _interesting._

The rest of the day on the ghost was fairly normal. The Jedi, naturally, was shooting the clone worried looks all day. He wanted to talk to him about this but he really had no idea what to say, he was trying to sense Ezra's presence all day, he figured that he was just distracted, what with all that's been going on, but his mind kept drifting to what was off with his padawan, he was acting more like himself to day though.

The clones acting skills did improve over the night, after almost blowing his cover numerous times in only the first day, he had to except that these rebels were actually pretty smart, and he was going to have to act more convincing if he was going to keep his cover long enough to lead them to the ambush.

He did think that it was odd though, if Kallus or someone had been captured and replaced with an exact clone, most likely no one would have noticed, but these rebels were different. They knew if the loth-rat was acting strange, and they cared! They even risked their own lives well trying to rescue _one_ solider! The more time he spent with the rebels, the more odd their disunion making was, they did not act like the empire, their way of life was, new, odd, wrong.

"Ok guys, I have good news!" the piolet exclaimed, shaking the clone from his thoughts.

"What is it?" Sabine asked.

"We finally using Chopper for spare parts!" the Lasat laughed.

'Joke?' thought the clone.

"No!" she sighed, her green eyes moving in circles at his comment, " so after repeatedly moving around I've realized that we are not being followed, so we can move up our plan for the kyber crystals to tomorrow."

"Really?" asked Kanan, "are you sure?"

"Kanan," said Hera, "if they had known where we were they would have followed us or attacked by now, were in the clear, and the sooner we get the get those crystals the better!"

"She's right Kanan" said Zeb, "you really want to risk having those crystals in the imperials hands for an extra day?"

"Ok, good point, let's start making a plan." He said starting to feel a little less worried now that he had something else to focus on.

Well they were all forming a plan; no one noticed the clone slip out of the room. "Bridger to bass, bridge to bass, bass come in." he whispered into the com.

"Bass here, what is it?" Tarkin answered in an eager voice, as if something was happening that he wanted to get back to.

"We have a slight change in plans."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What do you mean 'change in plans?' hurry up and get on with or I will have you sold for scraps!" Tarkin barked.

The clone wounded what could be so important, but then again they did have a stubborn padawan on their hands, that could try anyone's patience, and Tarkin wasn't a very patience man. "The rebels" the clone said, turning to make sure the reels could not hear him, "they have changed their plans, the ambush will take place tomorrow, I repeat, the ambush will take place tomorrow, the rebels have moved up their plans, make sure your ready, and I'll update as soon as I find out more, copy?"

"Yes we copy, very good clone, the ambush will be ready, make sure the rebels are weak, be sure that they do not have any extra weapons on them at the time, they will fall to the empire, but they will also not hesitate to take out a few of are men in the process. Understand?"

"Understand." Repeated the clone, "signing off."

As soon as the clone signed off, Tarkin put away the communicator and turned to Kallus, "Well then Kallus, what is this all about? Did you find something in that boys head?" Tarkin asked firmly.

Ezra's bright blue eyes were wide with fear. What information could he have possibly given away that they would care about? All he knew was that they were a cell, and he had already let that slip, the pain that over took his body was over whelming, yet all he could think about was the ambush he had overheard Tarkin saying, if he touches them he'll!- well, he'll do nothing. Because he was beaten and bloody and helpless and his one weapon that might have helped protect is crew and himself was taken away. But not them, the empire had taken everything, _everything _from him once, and he just couldn't let it happen again, not to them.

Kallus glanced over at the scared and touchered child, and an evil shin raced across his eyes. "Well" spoke Kallus, "I've been looking through the data seeing if any of it would come in handy, and well, look at this." He said showing Tarkin the screen.

Takins face was bland as always, Ezra watched as his eyes moved back and forth as he read, until suddenly his eyes stopped and a wicked smirk slowly spread across his lips. "I can't believe I didn't see it!" Tarkin Exclaimed, "oh, but I should have!" he said walking uncomfortably close to Ezra, "your so much like them too, stubborn, foolish, _weak. _I should have been able to tell from the name, 'Bridger.'"

Ezra's confusion grew along with his anger. "What are- you.. talking, about?" Ezra managed to say, the pain taking over him as he focused on the taste of copper that had been in his mouth for hours. He asked the question, but knew he didn't want the answer.

"Ezra Bridger, Bridger, your parents, they were the original 'voices of hope' weren't they? He watched as the padawans face hardened, "They were weren't they! The fools broadcasting from their basement, I remember." He then placed his face right in front of Ezra's. "Do you want to know why I remember? I remember because I gave the order to kill them."

"NO!" Ezra yelled with the last of his strength as he looked up at the man he was sure was pure evil. He knew, he had always known, but now he was sure.

"Uh yes, the woman, Mira was it? Yes, she was a big crier, we couldn't get her to stop, she was especially winy after she witnessed the light saber plunge through her husband's chest." Tarkin said, making direct eye contact before breaking stare and walking towards Kallus and Vader.

"No! Your-your lying!"

"The woman did last longer though, she died two days later in tourchering. Horrible thing, I got blood on my best shirt."

This had been the worst pain Ezra had felt sin's being captured. "Stop!" he yelled, but Tarkin kept going, kept pushing.

Tarkin walked up to Ezra and put his mouth right up to Ezra's ear and whispered "you know that question? That question you asked- ask" he corrected, "every night before bed, 'did they die peacefully, or were they cut and burnt and electrocuted until they finally gave up and died?' well the answer is, yes."

"I said stop!" yelled- begged Ezra, but Tarkin kept going, "well at least the mother did, the fathers was rather instant-"

"I said STOP!" Ezra yelled and before he knew it Tarkin was flung across the room, slamming into the metal wall. Ezra was met with puzzled looks, had he done that?

Tarkin begin standing up from the ground, useing the wall to support him, "h-how did you do that?!"

**Hey! I know, I know I'm really late on this one! I had a sleepover and saw age of Adeline in theaters (Great****movie!) and It's my dads weekend! Sorry, and its late so sorry if this wasn't your fav chapter! (Chappy) hee hee inside joke! OK night guys! Please review and love spaghetti! ;) NIGHT! **

**-Azilia **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ezra stood, still strapped to the metal table, completely speechless, which was rare for him. How had he done that! He felt very similar feeling that night on the asteroid, when he had commanded that monster to attack the inquisitor.

"H-how did you do that?!" Takin said, trying to mask the shock in his voice. Ezra didn't know how, but he just knew the 'Vader' guy was smiling.

"Very good young one, we are making progress."

"What are you talking about Vader!" asked Kallus, "the boy just threw Tarkin across the room, when your blocking the force connection! How is that good?"

"Relax Agent Kallus, this is nothing but good. The force he used to push Kallus back was out of anger and fear, it was out of _darkness._"

"Are you saying.." Kallus's voice trailed off.

" His powers are stronger than we anticipated. He is slowly becoming closer to the dark side. But unfortunately too slow." And that was the last thing Ezra herd before the burning hot rays of electrocution shot and coursed through Ezra's body before it was nothing but darkness.

"Put him back in his cell" commanded Vader.

"And then?" asked Kallus.

"And then we move in the troops for the ambush, but tell the men to set their blasters to stun, we need them alive."

"Yes sir, I'll tell the men we need them alive."

"But not for too long."

"Ok" said Hera, "so sins the empire has no idea that we know about the crates I won't need to stay in the ship to make a getaway, besides there are too many crates for just the five of you to carry. We'll have to move fast, and like we said before, we can't cause too much attention to ourselves, so Sabine."

"Yea yea yea, not blowing anything up!" she muttered under her breath.

"Oh relax Sabine! Once we actually get the crystals you can blow them up all you want, it's better to disposed of them then risk them falling in the wrong hands, again."

"So, how soon is this all going down?" Zeb asked.

"We should be landing on Lothal early tomorrow morning, so we should get our rest now."

And with that, the rest of the crew made their way to their cabins.

Once Zeb made his way into the cabin, 'Ezra' was already on the top bunk, sitting with his back up agents the wall, in deep thought about the ambush that would take place tomorrow, being sure they would be ready.

Zeb took a deep breath, "so uh, he listen Kid, about the other day, the whole mission thing, I'm uh, look I'm sorry ok? I guess it wasn't your fault about what happened, and I shouldn't have been so tuff on ya. Ok?"

The clone was thoroughly confused. What was he talking about? 'the Lasat and the street-rat must have had an argument, were so close, I can't break my cover just yet, just, act like you forgive him!'

"Huh, oh, that's um, ok, it was my fault." Said the clone, putting on the fakest smile ever and looked at Zeb.

"No,no, I shouldn't have been so tuff on you, we good?"

"um, yes we are good. Good night friend." He said, over doing it just a bit.

'Ok, so either the kid doesn't forgive me and he's just saying he does, or he's just being weird. Whats going on with that kid lately?' thought Zeb, 'aw well, nothing that can't wait tell morning! Hopefully he would have stopped taking his crazy pills by then!'

"Um, ok, great. Night kid." Zeb had never really been good at apologies, and he knew it would be weird, but this weird!

And just like that the crew slept soundly, unaware that that they were flying right into a trap, and the person leading them was none other than their youngest member. Ezra Bridger.

_2.0 _

**Hello! I know I'm late again! Sorry! My mom had the computer! And on another note, my. Legs. Hurt so. Much! Track and field tryouts! I REALLY hope I make it! Hope you guys are routing for me! :) and I be you guys are existed for June 20****th****2015! AKA star wars rebels season 2 release date! :D ok night guys, sorry if you didn't like they chapter! And I think I stained my white t-shirt, with spaghetti sauce! Ok, night!**

**-Azilia **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ezra awoke on the cold metal floor of his prison cell, his face pressed up ageist the ground. He felt as a chill coursed through his young body, the shivering hurting his raw, and wide open cuts.

"What hurts kid?" Kanan said sitting on the bench of his cell, a warm smile on his face slightly warming the cold prison cell.

"My everything." Answered Ezra as he sat up using the wall to support him, not daring to move more then he had to.

"Why don't we get you to med bay and have Hera take a look." He said.

"We can't."

"And why not?"

"Because." Said Ezra with a sigh as he looked up at the allusion standing before him, "your not real. Your back on the Ghost with everyone else, and you still have no idea I'm here, AND your heading into a trap!" He yelled at the empty air. He angrily looked back at the empty and cold bench where he had imagined his master. "Come back." He whispered.

"Vader." Tarkin called as he caught up to the man in the small hallway.

"What is it Tarkin." He asked, though it was obvious he didn't care.

"I just wanted to inform you that the men are already at the warehouse and are preparing for the ambush, they are currently under the command of Agent Kallus. The rebels should be there in a few hours."

"Perfect." Vader responded. "Is that all?"

"Um, I do have one more question. When will the proses begin to attempt to get the boy to convert to the dark side? I am only asking because time is running out and-"

But he was cut off by the man's deep laughter. "Oh Tarkin. It has already begun."

Zeb sat at the table of the main area of the ship along with the rest of the crew, as he struggled to keep his eyes from closing shut. He was all for missions, he just didn't like the fact that they had to get up so early!

He half listened as Kanan explained the plan for the forty-something time. They had landed on Lothal sometime in the middle of the night and decided to sleep for a few hours. Hera had been piloting the ship all night, and she needed a few hours rest, along with the rest of the crew. It had only been five in the morning, so it was still dark out. Perfect for sneaking around better, considering just about everyone in the galaxy knew their faces. But they had been known for their message of hope around all of the outer rim planets, and were well like by the locals. They never ratted them out to storm troopers standing by, if they happened to be seen by any pedestrians when on a run.

"Zeb!" Yelled Hera, "are you even paying attention? Don't make me use your full name."

"I'm listing! I'm listing! Yesh."

She scowled him, "Garazeb-Orell-"

"Ok! Ok! Fine, maybe I wasn't listening to the thousandth time of you guys explaining the plan! Get in, get crates, get out! So simple Chopper could do it!" he said with a laugh.

"OW!" Zeb yelled at the sudden burst or mild electrocution, followed by Chopped making grumbling noises before returning back to Hera's side.

"Well you just deserved that one." Hera said folding her arms, "and Zeb, there's a reason we're going over this so many times! We have a specific rout we need to follow or we could get very lost, very quickly."

"And if that does happen I can just take one of my bombs and blast-"

"No Sabine!" They all said simultaneously.

"So what if we lose our way, how hard could it really be to find your way around a warehouse!" Said Zeb sounding a bit cocky.

"An eleven story warehouse." Said Sabine, evilly grinning as she looked at Zeb.

"Eleven story's!" Yelled Zeb, who's eyes were wide open now.

"Zeb, do you know why its abandon?" Asked Kanan.

"Um, no. Why?"

"It's been abandon for three years because a bunch of kids, just a little younger then Ezra, decided to check it out one night."

"You mean they broke in?" Asked Sabine, not knowing the story either, "Why?"

"Because" continued Kanan, " they were just a bunch of kids, wanted to go exploring, just a bunch of stupide rumors about the place being haunted or whatever, a bunch of dumb kids wanting to see who could spend the night without chickening out. Just doing what kids do."

Zeb gulped, "Were?" he asked, never taking his eyes off Kanan.

"The building is one giant maze Zeb, they never found them. That's why we're going over the rout so much. We were going to get Sabine to bring some paint so that we could mark where we've been without getting lost, but."

"But, " Sabine said, "if the bucket heads did follow us in it would literally be leading them right to us, not to mention giving away our only escape route."

"Oh." Said Zeb in a low voice, as 'Ezra' sat there, taking in every last word. He had to except the fact that they weren't dumb, they've out smarted the empire numerous times, they had to be careful when planning the ambush. Yes these rebels where smart, but no one can beat the empire. Not even these people. All these things coursed through his mind as the Jedi continued to blabber on about the' idiotic Loth-rat children, no older then thirteen to fourteen, who decided to wonder into an eleven story, concrete building, with only one, extremely complicated exist.' The clone thought, putting it in his own words. But in all fairness, the rebels were about to do the exact same thing.

"So, you understand now Zeb." Said Kanan, after he was done telling the Lasat the grueling tail of why they had to close down a building, because of missing children! And they were younger then Ezra! Sure, they would be older now, _would be, _but it was rare for them to see many kids Ezra's age, let alone younger. Not many people had kids ever since everything became so expensive, and the peaceful galaxy where children once grew up became a cruel place that lived in fear of the empire.

"Yea, yea I understand."

"good" said Kanan, "because it's time to go."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, I know I don't usually write before a chapter, but all I can say is, it's about to go down!...**

Chapter 17

"Come back." Ezra whispered, but it was too late, whatever was there from the blood loss, or the painstakingness of losing his family, or both, it was gone now, leavening Ezra once again completely alone, and reminding him once again that if you open yourself up, and be happy, and find a new family, it's only a matter of time before the empire finds that glimmer, that _spark, _and snuffs it out.

"I never left." Said a voice from beside Ezra, making him jolt in surprise. "Hey kid, miss me? Now what were you whispering about?" The Lasat said as the image stood before Ezra.

"W-what's happening?!" Ezra yelled, his voice dripped or fear, frustration and confutation all at once. "Your back on the Ghost! A-and then there was a man in black, and a red light saber, an-and a clone!" He stuttered out all at once. "An-and-"

"Whoa whoa Kid! Slow down! What are you blabbering about? Should I get Hera in here? You were out for a while."

It was then Ezra noticed that he was no longer sitting in the ground of the prison cell, but lying in the med-bay. On the Ghost! "W-Wha? How'd I get here? A trap! Were headed towards a trap!"

"Kid relax!" said Zeb. "When you went through the vents they were waiting for you, they forced pushed you into a wall and you blacked out, we got there just in time and you've been out ever sins, were on the Ghost."

Ezra looked around the poorly lit room that looked like the med-bay. But something was not right. _Everything _was not right. He closed his eyes tightly "no, no, that's impossible! That's-" but by the time he opened his eyes it was gone, it was all gone leaving him back on the ground of the prison cell, with far too many thoughts coursing through his head, but the one that seemed to stick out the most was the fact that everyone he loved was heading directly into the hands of the empire.

The crew went on foot and began seeking through the poor and dusty planet of Lothal, the sky was pink as the town began to wake up to set up their stands for the day. They began weaving in between the buildings and past the crowds of people beginning to start the day, their hoods were pulled very their heads as they stuck to the shadows not saying a word to each other. 'How did that street-rat survive on this good for nothing rock for so long?' Thought the clone as he followed the rebels past the crowds. As they began getting further and further away the crowds began getting smaller. Once they finally got to a point where they were just walking past abandon buildings they took off their hoods.

"This is what's known as 'the cemetery' around these parts" said Sabine grimly, "just a bunch of abandon buildings that the empire shut down, right Ezra?"

The clone froze, he hated it when all eyes were on him. "Uh, yes?" he cleared his thought, "yes." He said with more confidence this time, though he was trembling inside.

"Wow" said Zeb, "What happened to them all?"

"Well, most of them had to close down because the empire was asking for unreasonable amounts of money just to keep their small little business open." Answered Sabine before her eyes fell to the ground, "they all went bankrupted."

Hera suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, and she turned to face the stopped crew. "Were here."

Ezra grabbed his side and began sating up from the ground, tightly pressing his hands agents his side, trying to prevent and more blood from carelessly dropping to the floor, he needed every last drop of it. He slowly glanced down at his side once he was standing, the wall doing most of the work, only to see the long deep cut and the ripped red clothing that followed.

He closed his eyes and sighed loudly, and when he opened them a blue haired girl with pieces of fiery red sticking out stood before him. She glanced down at his side as well.

"Wow kid, I wish I could say that was some of my paint you spilled on yourself." She said, her voice exactly like Sabine's, but something was missing from it, there was no, spark, no flicker of amazement that came every time she opened her mouth. He looked around; he was back on the Ghost.

"H-how'd I get here? Oh no not again! This isn't real, or, or is the jail cell not real?"

"Kid, relax, didn't Zeb explain what happened? I hear once he was done telling you, you passed out. You should take it easy, a lot happened to you." She began reaching out her hand, but he aggressively flinched away.

"No," he said, and tried to back away but then realized that he was standing agents the wall, the same way he was in the cell. If there even was a cell. No, there was a cell! Was this it? Was this the dark side thing the 'Darth Vader' guy was talking about? No. No, he had to keep a clear head and know what was real and what wasn't. And this wasn't. "No" he said once more, "Sabine, no matter how much I want it be, that isn't you. You are back on the Ghost, the _real _Ghost, and I am in a imperial prison cell on a star destroyer right now, no matter how much I want it to be, your not here!"

"Kid, calm down would you-"

"No!" he yelled as he closed his bright blue eye tightly and angrily turned his head away, and by the time he looked back, it was gone. It was all gone, and once again he was in his cell, his knuckles turning white as he tried to hold on to reality.

They slowly approached the tall building and began walking up the steps. Zeb looked over to the far left side of the long cement stairs and on the third step of the five he noticed something sitting on the steps, and without thinking we began to walk towards it.

"Zeb?" Sabine asked as she saw him walk further away from the steps, and began catching up to him. Kanan and Hera exchanged a tired look and began following them too, and Chopper trudged behind grumbling considering it was hard enough for him to get up stairs alone.

"What is that?" Sabine said as they walked up to it, but once she saw, her eyes filled with sadness, along with Zeb. Chopper even stopped his grumbling once he saw what lay before them. It was a shrine of some sort, with pictures of kids and some burnt out candles. There were about seven kids in the picture frames, three girls and four boys. It must have been put there by the family and friends of the children who were lost in those very walls all those years ago.

They stood there for a very long time looking at pictures. Hera was the one to finally break the screaming silence. "We should probably get going now, they could have spotted our ship that's parked a few miles back and know something's up."

"Yea," Sabine said, "lets- hey wait a minute, where's Chop?"

And just then, as if on cue, the usually grumbley droid rolled up, not making a sound, and placed down a flower on the stairs by the shrine. The rest of them just gave a sad smile and began walking up the stairs and into building. As if they got some sort of closure. But the clone just looked confused, 'why would people care this much?' he thought as he took one last look at the shrine and the pictures of the kids, most human, the rest Rodian, and one Twi'lek, before running up the steps to catch up to the people he was going to imprison in no more than an hour.

The crew stood at the door as Zeb broke off the rusty chain that encircled the door handles, though they only put them there as a just in case, they didn't need the chains there to keep people out, all they needed was the shrine of the children, and the memories that came with it.

Once the doors were open, they all looked at each other and took a deep breath, as they slowly began walking into the building and disappearing behind one of the many, _many, _corners.

Before following the clone pulled out his com and quickly whispered, "Bridger to bass, Bridger to bass."

"Bass here." Answered Kallus.

"Were in." He said before sliding the com into his pocket and following the rest in.

Kallus turned as he faced many of the storm troopers, ammunition, and hiding places that stand in front of him. An evil grin spread across his face. "So are we."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Tarkin." Vader said as he walked up to the man in the small hallway aboard the star destroyer. "The proses in bringing the boy to are side is taking longer than I thought. But the capture of his crew will be ever in our favor, the allusions of his family, their working, but not fast enough, he is strong, keeping hold to what is real and what isn't. but I have, 'amped it up' if you will"

"So what are you proposing we do, Vader?" Takin asked as he walked closer to Vader, and they began walking down the hall.

"Like I said, it is taking longer then we thought, but, if he does keep up with his strong mind, and refuses to give it, I know something that will surely make him break, do you remember when he threw you across the room?"

"How could I forget." Tarkin replied, appalled by the memory.

"Well that was him purely using the dark side force, out of anger and fear. What I have would surly make him do that again." He said as they walked into a room at the end of the hall, there were two storm troopers standing guard at each of the doors, and many workers behind computer screens typing away, as one of the many big screens showed all the different angles of the big stone warehouse.

"If you don't mind me asking." Tarkin said, "why not just bring in this, 'mystery item' now?"

The man laughed in a deep, and discarding way, slightly throwing Tarkin off. "Patience Tarkin. This is a last resort. But first we need the rebels. So now, we wait. We wait for Kallus to bring them to us."

Ezra had been in his cell for most of the day. No one had come to get him, to take him off to tourcher him, so that's a good sign. But he didn't know how much longer he'd make it. He lay in the middle of his cell on the ground, just being thankful there wasn't a mirror in his cell he didn't really want to see what he looked like right now, he just knew it would be scary.

He was lying in a puddle of his own blood, as it poured from his wounds, he had tried covering them with his hands, but had given up a while ago, once he realized how useless it was, and that there was no point, and that the blood was going to pour out. He lye there, too weak to get up, as the blood stained his clothes and dried to his skin. His face was paler than a ghost, and with the whiteness in his face, it made his blue eyes appear to be brighter.

He was losing too much blood, and he could barely move, even the slights twitch would send a shock of pain through his body, as he open cuts and gashes form the searing hot blade touched the cold and open air. His throat was swollen from all the chokings, and every time he breathed he made a wheezing sound, like he was gasping for air, and begging it to fill his lungs. But it didn't listen.

"Oh my goodness!" Hera yelled as she saw him, Ezra was too weak to tell the allusion that it was just that, an _allusion. _And it was kind of nice to at least pretend he wasn't alone. "Chopper! I need some help in here! We need to get him to the med-bay!"

And just like that something happened, something he hadn't seen before, Chopper rolled up behind Hera, he had never seen two of the allusions at once, he began to sit up a bit more as he looked at the two figures standing before him and felt the intense pain with his movement, but tried not to focused on it. And before he knew it there was Zeb, then Sabine, and then lastly, Kanan appeared. What was happening? This was a whole new kind of torcher.

They all wore smiles on their faces, but they quickly faded, and were replaced by looks of absolute horror. But they weren't looking at anything in particular, just, looking.

And before he knew it they just, screamed. Like something was coming after them, but just Ezra couldn't see it. And I mean blood curdling shrieks, cries of pain but he couldn't see anything! Nothing was touching them! But then he saw it.

It started with a spot of blood showing through Hera's shirt, but then it rapidly progressed. Blood everywhere. It began seeping through their clothes and dripping down their faces, they became covered in burses, and fell to the ground in front of him. Their eyes looked so desperate as they seemed to reach out to him.

And he tried.

He tried so hard to grab it, he reached out for Hera's outstretched hand but his hand went right through it, like it was air, and then, before he knew it she was gone. Had disappeared. Vanished.

He looked over at Zeb, such a strong man looking so helpless as blood soaked his fur. He reached out his large hand and without hesitation Ezra scrambled over to grad it. He reached out and just as he was about to touch it he vanished into thin air.

Sabine!

Lying there with her knees to her chest, looking as if she just wanted the pain to stop. Her head was burred in her knees, and as she looked up and saw Ezra, her eyes have never, ever, looked so sad. So full of pain, but he saw the tiniest flicker of hope pass through them as she reached out her hand, desperately trying to grab hold of the young boys hand, as if to pull her out of this sick fantasy and into the safe feeling of another person's hand in hers. He lunged himself forward trying to at least graze her hand, but he was too late. He has disappeared too, but right before she did, Ezra watched as all the hope fled from her eyes. Until all that was left was his master.

Ezra looked up from the ground and saw Kanan standing there. He was bloody and bruised, but still standing strong. He looked angry, and he drew his light saber. Wait, no, this was not his light saber, this one was, red.

"You!" his voice was strong and you could hear the anger dripping from every word he spoke. "You did this, you did this to us. It's all your fault."

"Wait what? Kanan? What's going on? Please!" Ezra pleaded, but it was too late.

"Useless padawan! It would do you good to join the dark side, you were always there. You are more harm to us on the good side, just go!" Kanan yelled.

"Kanan!" yelled Ezra, his voice begging for answers.

"Go!"

"Kanan, please-"

But he was too late, "GO!" Kanan yelled in a harrowing scream just before he took the red light saber and plunged it into his own body. He slashed the blade across himself and fell. The red light saber the only light in the room. And as he hit the floor, the vanished too. And Ezra watched to whole thing, watching everything, and not being able to do anything, anything at all. It was all gone, as if it never happened in the first place. Only one thing remained. Ezra wasn't sure if it was really there but it was, he reached out, but it didn't disappear, he felt the cool meatal on his fingertips, and the heat coming off of the blade.

For the only thing remaining in his cell, was all so one the most evil things in the universe.

A red light saber.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sabine was one of the toughest people the crew had ever met. Outgoing was an understatement. And saying she was simply fearless was an insult. And that had been the first time, in all her years aboard the Ghost, that any of them had herd her scream.

All they could see was smoke, and red rays of light flying through the clouds that surrounded them.

All they could hear was the sounds of shots being fired, alarms going off, and the screams of their family around them.

And all they could feel. The only thing they could feel was betrayal.

They had been jogging at a normal pace; following Hera through the many corners of the maze like prison cell that was simply an extremely poorly designed warehouse. And then it finally clicked, Ezra had barley said two words since they left that morning, in fact, he had barley said anything since he got out of that vent.

The crates were oh-so-conveniently located on the twelfth floor, which meant they had about three floors left to go. They ran through the empty space that was the warehouse, their footsteps echoing, and the cool empty air of the warehouse touched their skin, giving them all slight goose bumps, along with the little bit of adrenalin pumping through them that came with the excitement of even the simplest missions.

After the eighth or so corner they spun around they finally made it to a stairwell, the twelfth set of stairs they had yet to climb. This was it.

"Is it just me," Zeb said through heavy breaths, "Or does this building have way more stairs then we thought!"

They all stopped at the bottom of the stairs, as they looked up at the forty more steps they had to take before they were finally done. Then all they had to do was navigate their way through this place and they were home free, which was good, they had to destroy the crystals once they got them, they were to dangerous to risk falling in the wrong hands, and Sabine had to blow something up fast, or else she might lose it!

Kanan turned around to face Zeb, a sly grin on his face, "relax Zeb, he said turning to face the stairwell, "these are our last ones."

Chopper made an angry beep which resulted in Hera rolling her eyes, Kanan watched as her bright green eyes spun in circles, "oh Chop, I know it's not easy for you climbing stairs, but you've got Zeb!" she said with a smile as she began running up the stairs.

"Yea" said Zeb, cracking his knuckles, "quit complaining." He finished as he grabbed the metal plate on the top of Chopper and dragging him up the stairs as he caught up to the others.

When they got to the top of the stairs there was a door with '12' spray painted in yellow on the metal.

Kanan was about to open the door when 'Ezra' stopped him. "Wait." He said, "this is the top floor, where they use to keep all the important stuff, so it, uh, it most likely has a lock on it, if you touch the door, it will electrocute you, I know how to deactivate it, but I need heat to do it, Kanan could I use you light saber?" he asked letting the lie flow out of his mouth. He thought it was a pretty good one too, until the Jedi asked him the one thing he'd been dreading.

"Where's yours?" Kanan asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

The clone held his breath, and thought on his feet, "I uh, I left it on the Ghoul."

"You mean the Ghost" Said Sabine.

"That's what I said!" He took a deep breath, "look, could I just use yours."

"You know what" said Sabine, "now that I think of it I haven't seen you with your since we got the intel."

"Ok, ok, I didn't want to say anything," said the clone, putting an extremely face look of guilt on his face, "I uh, lost it. I mean I dropped it in out last mission, and they heads of buckets, I, I mean, bucket heads," 'loyal workers of the empire' he corrected in his head, "had already spotted us. So-"

"Yea, yea, I get it, I'm very disappointed in you Ezra" sighed Kanan, "but we can talk about that later, right now just get that door open." He said unclipping it from his belt and handing it to his young padawan.

He quickly grabbed it from his hand, and grabbed the so called 'electric' door handle and ignited the light saber. The sword pointing it directly at Kanan's neck and then at the rest of the crew.

"Ezra! What's-" he didn't even know who was talking, but he then opened the door behind him.

"Get in." he said in an authoritative voice.

"Kid, why don't you just calm down and-" and with no warning he slashed the Lasats arm. Zeb grabbed his arm in pain, "Karabast!"

"I said get in!" he said louder this time, you could hear the anticipation in his voice, he sounded about as scared as he looked.

They slowly put their arms up, confusion dripping off of them as they entered the room. it was a big open space of concrete, about twenty feet of it, and the maze of corners that followed. "Ezra." Said Kanan, "just calm down and-" but before he could finish his sentence four metal containers flew from the rafters, and when they hit the ground smoke started flying out of them, and filling the space.

"Let the games begin." Whispered Kallus.

And then the shots started firing. Shooting through the clouds, some were on stun. And some weren't.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Kanan yelled to his team, "GET OUT, WE'LL FIND EACHOTHER LATER!"

Hera Ducked behind some barrels, well Zeb tried to find any storm troopers on ground level, but they were all in the rafters, until they started jumping down and in to the clouds. Shots. Screams. Everything, it was all happening so fast, they had no where to go, they were caught in the cross fire.

Hera was behind a barrel, but was still extremely exposed. She went to shoot her blaster, but was shot in the back but a blaster, thankfully on stun, but she fell. She could see everything happening around her, but couldn't move. All she could see next was a bloody Lasat fall next to her, he held his arm where it had been slashed by, whoever that was, and there was also a mark on it, Hera couldn't move, but from what she could tell, he was shot in the same are as slashed.

Chopper had been attempting to tazer anything that came to close, but was eventually rendered useless after a storm trooper came up behind him.

Kanan was standing there, face to face with his just fifteen year old padawan, his own light saber inches away from his face, he felt the heat blow on to his face, what was happening?! "Ezra" he tried once more, in a shockingly calm voice, but was cut off.

Kneel, and join your friends, Jedi. He did as he was told, Hera was just recovering as she sat on the floor in hand cuffs, along with Zeb, and Chopper no where to be found, but was taken by imperials. And now Kanan, he kneeled as a storm trooper cuffed him, and agent Kallus stood proudly at the sight.

Sabine made a break for the Maze in the chaos, she had just turned a corner or two when she herd Agent Kallus's voice echo through the building,

"Find the Mando girl, take the rafters!"

She ran for her life through many of the twists and turns. But she was just making things worse. And she knew it, she knew that they could already see her and where probably taking their shot.

"Look out!" said a strange voice, as she was knocked over just missing a lethal looking bullet. But when she looked up all she could see was a shadowy figure running away, back into the maze of corners.

But she didn't have time to question it, she began to turn when she felt something hit her back, at first it felt numb, but then she felt electricity shoot through her as she spazed uncontrollably, her arms and legs flailing.

And that's when she screamed, everyone hearing it, and her crew looking shocked as worry filled them. She screamed out in absolute pain until after a minute it stopped, making her feel exhausted, her throat on fire from screaming.

And she too was cuffed, and placed with her crew, and agent Kallus, and their youngest member stood in front of them. Kallus turned to 'Ezra', "very good Bridger. Very good."

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka!" a girl, about early twenty's, ran in to the room where she was going over some documents with some workers and Rex. The girl ran into the meeting, all eyes on her, as she gasped for air, she clearly ran.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of the people sitting at the holo table asked, "were in the middle of a meeting."

"Its, its really important Ahsoka!" she girl pleated.

Ahsoka sighed, "Come in Marah, what is it?"

"Thank you!" she exclaimed as she ran over to the holo table and started typing something new in.

"Marah! We where going over those plan-" Ahsoka said, but was cut off by the Blond haired human, franticly typing away.

"I know, I know! But trust me your going to want to see this." She said as it came on the holo table. "it's the Ghost crew! The one with the Jedi and Padawan, I saw they scheduled a mission, but they went to the-"

"The old 'Swift Warehouse' on Lothal!" Ahsoka said as she studied the report. "Oh no!"

"what is it?" asked one of the people at the table.

"That place is under heavy surveillance of the empire, they can easily trap someone in those Maze of walls."

"But, why would they go there to begin with?" Asked Marah, " there is nothing of use in there." She said catching her breath.

"It doesn't matter why they were there Marah, it just matters about getting them out." Said Ahoska, "Rex, ready the ship for the jump to hyperspace."

-Azilia!


	20. Chapter 20!

Chapter 20

"Very good Bridger, very good." Kallus said to the clone, the others still completely unaware of what he was, and of what was happening to the child they had become so found of.

Kanan winched as Kallus congratulated Ezra. What was happening! He wanted to scream the question until he couldn't scream any more.

Zeb was still holding his arm, hurt washed over him, but not because of the pain that came with the saber slash, _and _the blaster shot wound on the same arm, but the pain of betrayal, of not knowing what was going on with that kid! All of this, since the day he jumped on the speeder and dodged Zeb's punch, it couldn't have been a lie, _an act!_ It, it just couldn't. He would never admit it, but he had liked the kid, sure they fought, but that's what family's do! Zeb had never really known if Ezra would be a good fit to the team until the day Hera had sent them on the wild and famous 'maylourun chase' when Ezra risked everything to save his old family friend, the farmer, and his family from imperial custody. Ever since that day, he knew Ezra was the right fit.

But look at them now.

"Remarkable actually" said Kallus, still looking at Ezra as he handed him a blaster set to 'stun'. "Would you like to do the honors?"

The clone looked at the group of people who had been so nice to him, who had been his family for the past few days, who had been nothing but nice to him.

Fools.

For there was no good in this clone. Solely a weapon of the empire and nothing more. Just. Darkness. A smirk that resembled Kallus's appeared on his face, as he took the blaster from Kallus's hands. "Gladly" he said as she pointed it first to the very weak, and very pretty colourful girl that kneel before him, he could smell her burnt flesh, his smile grew even more as he thought of how she thought she had it bad, and how she didn't even feel _half _the pain that Ezra felt. He slowly raised the gun to her chest.

"Ezra" she whispered, but it was too late. He clenched the cool, hard metal in his hand and watched at the ray of light shot from it and plunged into the girls chest, a brief second where the red consumed her. She winched out in pain, did a quick twitch, before she fell to the cool cement ground, her arm and check, bare and pressed up agenised the ground, as she looked at her crew, and they looked at her, the only thing she could move was her eyes. Until they slowly closed.

Zeb flinched, about to knock out anything and everything, for hurting her. He was very protective, he was about to make his move when logic reminded him that they were surrounded.

The clones eyes followed the Lasat's movement and fired at him, it took three shots before the beast finally went down.

The pale green piolet kneeled there, her beautiful green eyes meeting Kanan's. Both were full of fear, and confusion. _And hurt. _Until, too, the piolet fell. Her eyes slowly closing, but never leaving Kanan's. No, no ,no ,no not Hera! And not Zeb! Or Sabine! Or Chopper! Or anyone! He was not losing _anyone._ Even though it appeared they had already lost Ezra. Had they ever had him to begin with? All these things coursed through Kanan's mind as he fell to the ground. Because that's the thing about getting shot. There's no dramatic slow-mo falling to the ground or whatever. It's just pain. Pain. And darkness. Then you wake up, and that's a whole new story. It sure was for them.

"Get them aboard the star destroyer." Instructed Kallus to the troopers. "We've got a lot of work to do."

"NO, NO, NO!" Ezra yelled! He never cried. Ever. He grew up on the streets. He had so, _so_ many reasons to bawl every night, but it was just a waste of water. And it wouldn't fix anything.

And he knew it wouldn't do any good at all, but he had no more fight left in him. No more strength to hold back his tears. They streamed down his face, he would never cry in front of anyone, but now he was alone, the silence screaming, as he had just watched his family die. He could do absolutely nothing. Powerless. Or was he not powerless? Did he do that? Was he the one who hurt his family! Was it an illusion?

"WHAT IS REAL AND WHAT ISNT!" Ezra yelled as loud as his weak trough could, which wasn't very loud, but it was when it bounced off the empty walls.

He was so weak, and jumping after illusions didn't help. He collapsed. He could easily escape from the cell using the light saber that was now in his cell, so easily open the lock. But he would also mean using the weapon of the dark side. The weapon of the inquisitor. The weapon of Darth Vader. And worst of all, the weapon of the sith.

And so Ezra laid on the ground, gasping for air. And feeling so much. Feeling the pain and realism of his injury's, and so much more.

And he cried.

He cried for all the things he should have cried for a long time ago. He cried for the pain of his injury's, and for how much he missed his family, both of them. He cried for having to live on the street, and for having to steal, for all the mothers and fathers days that he had to endure, even though he was alone. He cried for every Empire day, and every shop owner yelling at him, calling him a thief, and for every lonely night, and for all the silence that came with sleeping in an empty room. He cried for all the other family's that the empire had torn apart, and all the ones that it was going to happen to. He cried for all the other kids like him, who were scared to cry. He cried for lying in the message of hope they sent out. He cried for his mommy and his daddy, and he cried for Kanan, and Hera, and Sabine, and Chopper, and even Zeb. He cried for order 66. He just, cried. For everything. Until there was nothing left.

**Hello! I hope you like it! I had a lot of fun writing it! Sorry it took so long! :D and yay, I got a shout out! By A M3mb3r! yay, hi A M3mb3r! A M3mb3r writes the story 'a time to talk and a time to listen' those of you who haven't read it, should really check it out! Ok, please comment, or you know, favorite! Or, possibly follow! ; ) ok, as always, love spaghetti! :D **

**Until next time.**

**-Azilia **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**It's next time!**

The world was spinning. Wait, no, this was not the world, this was a cell, ok, so, the cell was spinning? Whatever it was they were getting dizzy! Finally it slowed down, and the 'stun' started to ware off. Kanan was the last one shot, and the first one to wake up.

Only seconds later the rest followed. "Karabast" Mumbled Zeb, holding his pounding head.

They were all in a cell, on the ground, but this cell was different, instead of a wall, it had bars, the other three walls were pure metal. "wha-what just happened?" Zeb asked, the rest of the crew looking at him.

"I don't even know!" said Hera, "T-that couldn't have been Ezra! What just happened?" she was looking at everyone, but it was clear she was asking Kanan.

"I-I just don't believe it." Said Sabine looking at the floor. "He looked right at me, an- and pulled the trigger!"

"Alright, everyone just calm down." Said Kanan, using the wall to stand up, and look at his crew who was still on the floor. "I'm just as confused as all of you! I, I mean, he was, _is_" he corrected instantly, " my padawan! I, I should have told you sooner."

"Told us what?" said Sabine insistently.

Kanan sighed, "its just, well, oh come on! You can't tell me that none of you suspected something was up! He's just been acting so weird. But I'm not giving up on him that fast, and I hope you aren't ether. We all know Ezra, and that couldn't have been him! Or at least not him in the right mind set."

"I get what your saying Kanan" said Zeb, "I really do, but well, it still explains nothing of why were in a cell right now! And where is the kid!" he said frustrated.

"Perhaps I can answer that." Spoke Tarkin.

The SS Rebellion, and its crew landed on Lothal as quickly as they could. But they were too late.

Ahsoka ran from the ship, not sure what she was hoping to find, but it definitely wasn't this.

Rex, and a few of the other members of the Rebellion followed Ahsoka out. Most of the people at the meeting were from other rebels ships, and had left when Ahsoka had made the order for hyperspace.

"Whoa!" exclaimed a male Twi'lek, not much younger than Ahsoka, as he lifted off his goggles. "I think we're a little late!"

He was soon elbowed by Marah, "Ow! What was that for!"

"You don't think she knows that, Zatt!"

"Well excuse me for-"

"Enough." Spoke Ahsoka in a soft, but firm voice, as she turned away for the building. It was clear there had been an ambush, smoke was still rising from the building. "It is clear we are too late. I knew I should have kept a closer eye on the ghost crew! There the most wanted out of the cell."

"Hey." Said Rex, "there's no way you could have seen this coming, now all that's left to do is recuse them from those clankers! Maybe take out a few TIE's when were at it!" He said, putting a slight smile on Ahsoka's lips.

"Rex, find where there ship is docked, there may be information there. Zatt, Marah, come with me, I know the maze of the building well, we should see where the ambush took place, the Empire's not as good as they think, they always leave clues."

"Right behind you-." The Twi'lek known as 'Zatt' said. "Snips" he whispered, sending both him and the human, Marah, into a fit of laughter, Rex even trying not to smile.

She turned around sharply, "Zatt. Do _not. _Call me Snips." She said authoritatively, then again, could you blame her, that's what her master called her, before he disappeared. Ahsoka never talked about what happened to him, but then again, they all had some part of their past they didn't want to open back up, and this was Ahsoka's.

The smiles where wiped clean off their faces, with no evidence of them ever being there before.

"S-Sorry Ahsoka." He mumbles before following her into the building, Marah close behind.

Tarkin stood at the door, Kallus to his left… and Ezra to his right.

They were all standing now, but sure their knees would give out any second after the sight they were taking in.

"Ezra, wh-whats going on, what are you doing!" Sabine said.

"My, my, my" said Kallus, pointing to Sabine "Tarkin, I do believe that's Sabine Wren. She was one of the highest ranking cadets in the imperial academy in her younger days. Until she ran off with some rebels scum, sham really."

"Yea, that 'cause I found out what you really do!" Sabine shouted defensively at the men.

"Ezra," Hera said, standing between Sabine and Kallus. "What are you doing?" she said, her voice soft, and calm, though she was trembling inside.

"Oh stop calling me that!" spat the clone, followed by the estranged looks on the crew's faces. A wicked smile came across his face. "You mean you still haven't noticed?! Some family. I'm not Ezra! Ezra was captured _days _ago!" he turned to Kallus. "Kallus, do you mind?"

"Not in the slightest" He said, never looking so evil. He walked to the cell across the hall, its wall did not have bars, but a metal wall. It was directly across from theirs, and the hall was only a few feet wide. Kallus punched in the code, and simultaneously, all of their heats sank at once.

The door slide open, and lying on the floor of the cell, was what was left of the child of the Ghost.

"And know what the best part was." Said the clone. "You didn't even notice."

**Ha ha! Cliff-hanger! I hope you like the Rebellion crew I kind of made up! I don't know much about the real one! I really hope you liked this one! I'll post real soon! ;) please comment, and if you have any questions, about the story OR spaghetti! Please PM me! Bye guys! :D **

**And hi Beloved! **

**Ok, until next time!**

**-Azilia :D **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Really guys, really! You thought I was done with my story! I wouldn't leave you like that! …**

Stomachs turned to lead, hearts sank, lumps in their throats so big they could barley breath. I could say they felt all of these things, but truthfully, what they felt could not be put into words. They all had dark pasts, things they've regretted, things they've felt guilty about but this was, different. Couldn't quit be put into a simple sentence, so lets just say this. They. Felt. Terrible. Which was, most likely, one of the biggest understatements of all time.

"You didn't even notice." The words just hung there, as the doors from across their cell opened and they all endured the horrifying image of Ezra.

He was lying on the floor, he was _covered _in blood, you could see the marks on his neck, most likely from being chocked. And he made this, this _wheezing_ noise, like it was hard to breath. It looked as if he had just taken on the entire Empire by himself.

And lost.

"Ezra!" Kanan yelled, trying to form another word besides his name, but couldn't. what was he supposed to say? 'Hey, sorry we didn't notice you've been being tortured for the last couple of days and we didn't notice?'

His head turned from the floor, with horrified bright blue eyes, not scared, horrified. But not because of all the pain he was in. Not because more blood was on the floor instead of him, not because he refused to break. But because he saw his crew in the cell next to his. And at that moment, nothing else mattered. His family was behind bars and there was nothing he could do but let it happen.

And just as soon as the doors opened, they closed. Leaving the crew one hundred percent speechless.

"I'll kill you." Kanan said through clenched teeth looking at all of the horrible, evil people on the other, on the _wrong _side of the bars. He knew it was an empty threat, and that he couldn't use the force in the cell, almost like he had a ten pound weight in his head.

"For doing what?" Tarkin spoke. " You are the ones who didn't even notice the absence of the child. Do not blame us for your negligence." And with that they left them, in an unbearable silence, knowing that only five feet away was Ezra, and they couldn't help him.

Pain.

That was all Ezra felt, it had increased. He had never felt this weak in a long time. He was still woozy from losing so much blood. He felt like if he didn't stop using all of his energy to keep sucking in air, that he would stop.

But that was nothing compared to what he felt next. He herd the door slid open, and he wasn't sure how much more of It he could take. But when he slowly turned his head he did not expect to see Tarkin, Kallus, and… _him _standing in the door way, and across the hall. He felt confusion was over him until he finally made out the prisoners that were behind them. He heard his name being yelled, the voice belonging to Kanan. He expected more, but that was all that was yelled. He locked eyes with everyone for a second, and though he tried not to show it, all hope had drained from his eyes. He was almost certain Kanan saw it.

After what felt like an eternity of being stared at, the doors once again, came together, leaving him in the darkness, even though he just wanted to look at them for a little longer. It look a full minuet until Ezra realized that he had been holding his breath. Just outside, just one wall between him and everyone he cared about. Then again, one wall can't be that strong. An one wall _definitely _wasn't strong enough to keep him away from his family.

Weather they knew it was him or not.

Rex went off to check the Ghost and see if there were ant indicators of where the Ghost crew went, of why they were there. Leaving Ahsoka, Zatt and Marah to the ware house.

They followed Ahsoka up the stairs and through all of the twists and turns of the maze, neither of them wanting to ask how she knew her way through it so well. When the finally got to the top, they had seen how he door was still open. Not a good first sign.

"Ok, how many stairs was that?" Zatt painted "because I counted a zillion!" he complained, like Zeb did only hours ago.

"Come on Zatt, I've seen you run way farther then that when we had Storm troopers on our tail." Said Marah, as he followed the surprisingly quite Ahsoka into the room at the top of the steps.

"Yea, well, when your life depends on it is usually a good motivator!" he said as he followed the girls into the room, also.

Marah clenched her fist at him. "Your life's about to depend on it!"

"Marah." Said their leader, calling her off. "You two such the primate and see if you can find anything." Said Ahsoka. "I am going to check the maze like part, and neither of you even turn a corner without me, or so help he you will become as lost as a Lothlen child!"

"Huh?" they both said, neither of them being from Lothal.

"Never mind." She said walking towards the walls, "It's just an exasperation."

Ahsoka made her way into the many corners. She had only been five minutes in, but it was still enough for a person who did not know the ware house well to get hopelessly lost.

She heard a faint beeping noise some ware far off, but ignored it. After realizing how useless it was to be wandering around looking for nothing in particular, she began to turn back when she heard the same noise, but closer this time. She immediately recognized it and began chasing it.

"Chopper?"

**Hello! Sorry it was a little late, I was busy! :) ok, so I have a question, and whoever gets it right will get the most Amazifying shout out in my next chapter! Warning, this is such a Canadian question! Lol…**

**the Canadian food 'Bever tail' what was its original flavor?**

**Hee hee hee, good luck! Actually, not that hard! Lol, I REALLY hope you liked it! And yo guys rock! :D**

**-Azilia**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Oh come on guys! Cinnamon AND lemon! Is that so hard! Lol, and AHHHHH A M3mb3r!****it is NOT beaver flavored! D: congrats to all you who said cinnamon! Close enough! And I am SO SORRY this one took so long! My only excuse is that Canadian Netflix just got 'The Fosters' legally addicting! Ok, I'll shut up now! ….**

"H-how is that even possible! When did they even grab the kid without me bashing their heads in!" Demanded Zeb.

"The Vents" Sabine whispered. "They must have taken him when he went in the vent."

"T-this whole time." Spoke Kanan, "this whole time we was here, b-being" he trailed off.

"So what do we do now?" asked Hera, the crew never looking to Kanan for guidance more.

"For once, I don't know." Kanan said, his green eyes desperately searching for an answer, but not finding one.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" Asked Zeb.

"Well that's quite simple" a voice spoke from behind the cell. A horrible, truly terrible, _unforgettable _voice that belonged to non-other than agent Kallus, followed close behind by Tarkin. "The boy will continue to be tortured until he either joins the dark side or dies."

"And by the looks of it, it looks like death just might win this race." Takin added, almost smiling as he said it. "It doesn't look like he will last too long."

"You touch him and I swear I'll-" but Zeb's threat was cut off by Kallus's sick laughter.

"Your in no position to be making threats, Lasat." He said before entering the room with Tarkin. And as soon as the doors opened, Ezra just knew it was going to hurt.

Bad.

As they entered the room Kallus turned to Tarkin as the door closed. "it will be most enjoyable to agonize to Jedi with the cry's of his padawan."

"Yes Kallus, but that is only stage one, next we will bring him into the room and make him watch as we slowly suck the life out of the force sensitive child." Tarkin said, showing absolutely no signs of emotions besides evil.

" But, I must ask Tarkin, why put the Jedi through this and make it easier for him to make a move? Why not simply execute him now and be done with it? Rig the galaxy of one more Jedi?"

"Have I taught you nothing Kallus?"

'Virtually' He thought, but didn't dare say it to the man's face, he had two workers of the Empire killed in front of him for losing the rebels, he really didn't want to get on his bad side more than he had to.

Tarkin sighed. "The Jedi is too old, stuck in his ways to join our side and become a sith, it needs to be enforced at a young age, but, much like Master Lumanara, his bones can still serve and be very useful to the Empire. But first-"

"But first he needs to be mentally broken." Said Kallus, catching on, "he needs to, if only for a moment, feel as if he is powerless, that there is no point in fighting an already lost battle. That he should no longer trust in the force."

"Exactly." Said Tarkin. "There is a reason you should not become too emotionally involved with you padawan, because they can become your greatest weakness. But I'll let you in on a little secret Kallus, all Jedi do. No matter how hard they try, they develop a bond with the young ones, no matter how much they don't show it. They always become your greatest weakness, no matter the Jedi."

"Even…" Kallus asked, before inevitably trailing off.

"Yes" said Tarkin, "even Darth Vader."

And then they both turned as the doors to the cell opened, as Vader himself entered. Kanan's eyes grew wide, along with the rest of the crew as they watched the strange black figure enter Ezra's cell. He just looked so, _scary,_ so, powerful, so, so filled with hate. The king of bucket heads.

And all the crew saw was the strange new threat draw a red blade and slowly enter the room, as the doors slightly swept up his cape as they closed behind him.

And that was the last thing they saw before he hallway and cells were overflowing with the sound of Ezra's screams, and his crew, his _family, _being forced to listen to them.

**Again, so sorry for how long this took! And sorry it was a bit short, it will pick up in the next one! I hope you still like it after season 2 airs, speaking of which…**

**2 MORE DAYS UNTIL STAR WARS REBELS SEASON 2! COULD I BE ANY MORE NEARDY! Lol, until next time, **

**-Azilia **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**PLEASE READ!: before you read the chapter I have a VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION! Toby Maguire vs Andrew Garfield for spider man, you guys are totally with Toby on this one, right?! Ok, enjoy…**

Ezra tried not to scream.

He tried so hard to muffle the sounds of his pain, knowing that his crew would be listening. And he refused to make them worry about him when they should be worrying about themselves, finding a way out. And besides, he already looked weak enough in front of them; they stared as he lied on the ground half alive, physically… and mentally. And he did not want them hearing his cries of pain. Bu he just couldn't mask them.

Not today.

Lord Bucket Brain was bringing his A game today. Either someone really ticked him off, of he was just trying to make Ezra in so much pain that his crew would be forced to listen to it. Ezra thought it was safe to assume the second one.

"Pathetic child." The man spoke, never flinching as he beat Ezra, "you honestly think you have, _had _what it takes to be a Jedi?" he spoke, Ezra imagined an evil smirk on his face, if he even knew how to smile.

"So Bucket Brain, I'd rather be a failed Jedi then a successful coward like you!" said Ezra through shaky breaths, still finding the strength to smirk.

"Are you attempting to anger me boy? Because it won't work." He said, getting closer to Ezra, asserting his power, but Ezra wasn't done.

"No" he said sourly, "how do you even anger a person with so much power? With so much anger? With so much, nothing to lose." He said, never taking his eyes off of the black figure before him.

Vader calmly drew his light saber, its red light reflecting off his armor. "What do you mean nothing to lose? I have an entire Empire, I suggest you chose your next words very, _very _carefully."

But Ezra wasn't backing down. "I mean, nothing to lose. How do you lose if you have nothing to lose? No _one _to lose"

"Love is weakness boy, the sooner you know that the better." He spoke, both wise-ness and evil in his voice.

"But I already know that." Said Ezra, showing no signs of stopping, "Yes, love is weakness, but it also means you have something to lose. I would rather be weak and have someone, then alone and sad. Dead inside."

"Mindless child. Why would you not want to be powerful? Rely on no one."

"Because." Said Ezra looking up from where he was strapped to the table, "Then I would be like you."

And just like that Vader angrily whipped his light saber across Ezra's stomach, mostly a burn, but just deep enough to bleed. Ezra screamed out in pain, but still wasn't finished. Vader then withdrew his saber and turned to flee, but stopped for a dead second and the sound of Ezra's voice, before he left the room.

"What do you know." Said Ezra smiling, making Vader stop dead in his tracks, "I made you angry!" 

"Chopper?" Ahsoka asked calmly as she approached the small orange droid. He gradually panicked, flailing his robotic arms and spinning his head, making beeping noises like his life depended on it. "Hey, hey, hey, calm down little friend, its me, Ahsoka." She said stepping closer, Chopper began to calm down, "Come on" she said, "Lets get you out of this maze!"

As Ahsoka existed the maze, her other crew members didn't seem to notice the droid at her feet. "Anything?" she asked.

"Yea" Zatt called as he came closer to her, Marah close behind. "There are blaster burns, empty smoke bombs, rope, tipped over barrels, there was clearly a huge fight that broke out here, there's still smoke rising from some places, so it couldn't have been too long ago."

"No Zatt." Said Marah, looking at the Twi'lek, "This was no fight," she then turned to Ahsoka, "this was an ambush."

And just at that word, Chopper started beeping a mile a minuet, the other two just starting to notice him now.

"Huh? Wait, isn't that the astromech from the ghost ship?" Zatt questioned.

"Yes" answered Ahsoka, as she kneeled down to Chopper. "Hey, calm down small one, Chopper listen, I need you to tell us everything that happened. We're going to find your crew, but were going to need your help."

**Ok, I hope you liked it, and I really hope you read what I wrote up top! TOBY! One more thing before I go, **

**TWI'LEK, TWI'LEK! HERA IS A TWI'LEK! I just learned how to pronounce it! I use to just say it 'Twinkie!' lol, oh and, I had a total Sabine moment! Im going to die, but I had a Sabine moment! I just painted a big picture on my wall, without permission! Its behind my door, so mom hasn't seen it yet, but if I don't update soon, then its safe to assume she killed me! WHO CARES IT WAS AESOME AND LOOKS GREAT! Ok, night guys! And…**

**TOMMORROW IS STAR WARS REBELS SEASON 2! ITS LIKE CHRISTMAS EVE! Lol, or, you know, Hanukah eve! Until next time, **

**-Azilia **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**WAIT! Before the chapter I jus have to say, CADE RED! I REPEAT, CODE RED!****I did TWO more pics on my wall, which is 3 in total of which I did without them knowing/ permission! And my moms BF found them, laughed, said, "you didn't!" then I was like, "Its washable" I THNIK,****but didn't tell him that! Mom hasn't seen them yet, but knows there there! But who cares, they look Amazifying! Ok, I'm gonna shut up now!...**

"Kanan, we've got to get out of here!" said Sabine, stating the obvious, and kicking the metal bars with her boot.

"Thank you Sabine, I would have never thought of that on my own!" Said Kanan, his bright green eyes swirling around as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Ok guys, lets just calm down an-" Hera said, but immediately stopping as she held her breath. The sounds of muffled screams filled the air.

The crew looked up in horror at the cell across from them. Sabine winched, Zeb clenched his fists, Hera and Kanan just, listened. Until soon, they stopped. But no one existed the room, it just, _stopped?_ A minuet passed and the crew looked at each other, Sabine was about to speak up when one more, painful scream sliced through the air. More silence, and then, the doors slid open once more.

They only caught a glance of Ezra, looking worse then before. The most visible mark was one stretching across his stomach. But the most peculiar thing. He was, smiling?

The figure in black, looking as annoyed as ever, came out of the room. frustration beaming off of him, sending slight smiles on the crews faces. "The boy is, difficult." He said, looking toward their smiling faces. But he then wiped off some of Ezra's blood from his armor, and glanced down at it, now on his fingers. He then wiped the blood along the bars of the cell, so it would dry there, forever looking at the crew. "Nothing I can't squeeze out of him though. Trooper!"

"Ye-yes my lord." Said a trooper standing by.

"Enough of this child's play. Tell agent Kallus its time for our, _secret _weapon."

And _that _wiped the smiles off of all the crews faces.

The small orange droid began beeping very quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Said Zatt. "I can't speak droid!"

"You can barely speak English!" Said Marah.

"Guys!" Ahsoka said, "Focuses. He says that there was an ambush. And the troopers caught them all.-"

Chopper continued to beep.

"A Trooper came up from behind Chopper" Ahsoka translated, "but he shocked them and got away. Once he got out of grasp, he speeded towards the maze. He says that, uh, Sabine-"

"The Mandolrian girl?" Zatt questioned.

"No, the Lasat!" said Marah.

"Well how was I suppose to know that! I haven't met them ye-"

"GUYS!" said Ahsoka. "You two have the maturity of a couple of younglings! Padawans at best! Yes Sabine is the Mando girl, Zatt. Now can we let the droid finish?!"

"Sorry." The both mumbled, as Chopper began beeping again.

"He says that the Mando girl, Sabine, was not too far behind him, but was caught too. Said she could have died, but was knocked out of the way by, _something? _ You didn't get a good enough look, huh Chop? Is that all?"

The droid continued beeping, but Ahsokas face turned, confused.

"What? What is it Ahsoka? What is he saying?" Marah questioned.

"No, no that can't be right." Ahsoka said, still looking at the droid.

"What is he saying Fulc?!" Zatt said in a loud voice.

She looked up at them. If either had been force sensitive they would have sensed disbelieve pouring off of her. "He, uh, Chopped says that, Ezra, Ezra Bridger, the young padawan on the Ghost crew. He says that he is the one who was working with the empire. The one who told them where they were going to be. The, the _trader._

**ok, I really hoped you liked it. Warning, im just going to freak out a bit here, so if you want you can just go ahead and stop reading….**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM FLYING TO OTTAWA, BY MESELF, TO SEE MY BIG SIS AND GO TO (wait for it) A TAYLOR SWIFT CONCERT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM SO EXSITED! BEST BIRTH DAY PRESANT EVER! :D :D :D ! only 12 days away! Ok, sorry for my freak out! Hope you liked it and please review! ;) until next time!**

**-Azilia**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Before I start off I would just like to say, HAPPY CANADA DAY! :D oh wait, most of you guys are from US, ok, think, ummmm, ok its like the Canadian 4****th****of July! Get it. Got it. Good! Ok, hope you like my chapter, and YAY my B-day is this Sunday! :) **

Aksoka and the others made their way back to the ship, and in the distance they saw Rex and a few other clones, running towards them.

"Must be important if it makes Rex run!" Zatt whispered to Marah, making them both chuckle.

"What is it Rex?" Ahsoka called as the jogged up to them, Rex holing something in his hand, and out of breath from running through the hot and dry rounds of Lothal. "Did you find something?"

"Commander, I think your going to find this interesting." Said one of the clones behind Rex.

"Well" said Ahsoka, "I must warn you, it will be difficult to surprise me after what I just experienced in there."

Rex and the other clones behind him look confused, but decided to handle one task at a time. "Quick, let us get in the ship, we found a data pad, the information is, _confusing?"_ Said another clone.

"Very well" said Ahsoka as they made their way into the ship. "Chopper, you come too, you are closest to the crew, perhaps you could help explain whatever we find."

Once in, Rex inserted the disk, and the holo screen came up.

"You see" said Rex, "It says here that they have mapped out the rout of the building perfectly, they knew the only way out off by heart. They must have been waiting, but here's the ingesting part, they thought that there were, kyber crystal creates in there, on the twelfth floor. Someone tipped them off wrong information, they did send their mission to us, but, as we all know, by the time we got it, it was already too late."

"Who would tip them off like that?" questioned a clone.

"Do you think it could have been someone in the cell?" called another.

"Everyone relax." Said Ahsoka. "Now, we do have strong reason to believe that the one who gave the Ghost crew faulty intel was someone in their crew."

The room erupted into whispers. "I bet it was the Lasat." One whispered to another.

"No, no, he was a honor guard, would never work for the empire, I bet it was that mando girl!"

"Yea," whispered another, "She has worked for the empire before, maybe she never really left?"

"No, what about the Jedi guy?"

"Enough!" called Ahsoka, sending the curious whispers to a stop. "No one jump to conclusions or make any rash actions. We have reason to believe that the one who tipped off the empire is, Ezra Bridger, the young padawan on the Ghost crew." But before she could finish, she was once again, interrupted, but not by whispers, but to people shouting out.

"The kid did this?" One yelled out.

"Your saying that a child tipped off the empire?"

"What's a kid even doing in all this?"

"Good point, who brings a child to war?"

"Is he a sith?"

"Yea! The kids eyes are blue, too blue, I bet there contacts to hid the yellow!"

"Is he armed?"

"He has a lightsaber! If that's not armed I don't know what is!"

One by one the clones, piolets, humans, all argued with one another, and voiced their concerns. Well, more liked yelled their concerns, talking over one another. Chaos.

"ENOUGH!" Ahsoka screamed, sending all eyes back on her. "Listen to me. I am choosing to give the padawan the benefit of the doubt. I have met and monitored the young one, and he is no sith. But the force is strong with him. _Very _strong. Strong enough for the empire to want him, not just to exsiccate like all other Jedi, but to use as weapon of the empire. Even if he has gone to the dark side, which I strongly disagree with the thought, but if he did, it would not be of his own choosing. We are all fighting the same battle here, the same _enemy. _So don't forget that. Not now. You can spread all the rumors, and doubt all you want, but not. Now. Now we must work together to save the Ghost crew. To save _our _people. Sith or no sith. Understood.?"

"Understood," some of them mumbled.

"I said, Understood?!" Ahsoka said, eyeing everyone in the room.

"Understood Commander Tano!" they all said, straining up.

"Good." She said "Because I think I might just have a way to find them."

**Ok, I hope you liked it! It's a bit short, but I have to go to my moms friends for Canada day. Swimming, bon fire, BBQ,. It sounds super fun right? Well one problem! Sibs are out of town, no friends allowed to come, so little Azilia James is going to be the only non-40-year-old there! Guess I'll find out how Ezra feels, hanging out with a bunch of adults all day! And would someone PLEASE tell my mom that fanfiction is NOT****a blog! Ug. Ok, happy Canada day! And happy almost B day! :D until next time!**

**-Azilia **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Ok, if you haven't read, or don't read, 'hiding in a ghost' then I'll just say again, that my B days tomorrow and then im going to Ottawa! So im pulling a all nighter and updating all of my story's! ok! So, I hope you like it! And its almost midnight! Azilia james is almost a year older! Cool! :D**

'Secret weapon' none of them liked the sound of that. None of them knew what was happening in the room only steps away from theirs. They all just kept staring at the blood. It drying to the bars. None of them daring to touch it. As if it would hurt them, almost like it was the one part of Ezra that they got to keep. And the one reminder of how they failed. Of how they didn't know! They couldn't figure out that the youngest member of their crew was, _gone_.

'Secret weapon' so many possibilities yet only one outcome.

'Secret weapon' the words being a constant reminder of their unforgivable mistake.

'Secret weapon' being the consequences of their unforgivable mistake.

'Secret weapon' being someone else paying for it.  
'Secret weapon' being no one knowing what awaits the young padawan.

'Secret weapon' the point of no return.

"Commander Tano?" said one of the clones. "I do not know much of the capture, but it do know that the Ghost ship has already been stripped of any tracking devices, and they could be on one of any hundreds of, highly equipped, star destroyers. And, to my knowledge the Empire has developed some kind of, 'blockage device' to make force connection next to impossible. I mean no disrespect, but, how do you plan to find them?"

She just smiled. "There is always hope."

"So that's our plan?!" called out an impatient worker. "'Hope?' This is a suicide mission! People get captured, this is war you lose people in war! So every time this crew gets in trouble were suppose to stick out our necks to save'em?"

Ahsoka's smile never wavered. "That is part of fighting the good fight. Risking one's self for another. That has, is, and will be the Jedi way, and as long as we're under control of the Emperor, that is the ways of the rebels. Anymore questions?" she didn't even wait for an answer. "Good. Fenix piolets 6 through 8 maintain your positions. We cannot risk being vulnerable in the events of an attack. The rest of you follow me to the monitor rooms. Key? Ajia?" she called as two of the workers popped up.

"Yes commander?" they said together, looking towards their leader.

"You two work in the monitor room, am I correct?"

"Um, yes commander. Can we be of use?" asked a tall, pale brown skinned young man, 'Key' printed on his shirt.

"Yes, you may be the most useful ones here in this moment. Follow me, when we get to the room with the others. Find me by the computers." She then turned on her heal and left the room, leaving the two rookie rebels, the tiniest bit star struck.

When the crew got to the mounter room, the same worker wanted to know what they were doing in there, and how it was a waste of time.

"Ajia?" she said, as some of the other crew members rolled their eyes as Ahsoka kept seeking the new comers skills. "Can you and Key make our long distance surveillance correspond with all of the star destroyers in the area?"

The girl merely looked at her, as if unsure she was speaking to her, "Um, y-yes, I think." She and Key began typing away.

"I don't need you to think, I need you to know. Now, can you do this?" Ahsoka said both building and knocking down confidence.

"Yes commander Tano!" They both said, never taking their eyes off of the screen.

This time, one of the clones in the back spoke. "This is ridiculous! Why don't one of the more experienced-"

"Got it!" Key shouted, interrupting the elder, as the screens began lighting up.

"Perfect" Ahsoka said to herself. She then got down on the floor in a cross legged position. There were some whispers but she ignored them. "Monitor them closely." She said to everyone in the room.

She then was in deep meditation. More judge mental whispers filled the room, and Marah and Zatt gave nervous glances towards each other, as they turned their attention back to the screen.

Until the explosion went off. Then all of the whispers came to a defining stop.

**I know, this chapter sucks! But the next one will be so mind blowing awesome that it will all make scene!** Now it is very very late, or very very early, but, it is my birthday! Yay! :) all be back soon! Thanks fanficers! For everything! Until next time

-Azilia


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Hey guys! I'm back! With bucket loads of B-day money! Now im not here to brag, just saying that with said B day money, I bought a keyboard for my ipad mini, and im still getting use to it! So, just, bare with me here guys! Ok,sorry for the wait lets do this! Secret weapon time! :D…

The words 'secret weapon' actively excited Kallus as the sith lord ordered him to prepare it for the child. That same excitement was gone in the blink of an eye as he discovered what it was. But, he knew better then to question Darth Vader himself. He had learned from others mistakes.

Meanwhile in the cell, the other were still trying to process the word 'secret weapon'.

"Gah!" Zeb grumbled as he punched the bars and turned to the crew. "I cant take this much longer! And who knows how much longer the kid can hold out before he-" Zeb immediately stop talking and turned away. "Never mind." He mumbled before plopping down on he bench next to Hera.

"What do you even care." Sabine blew under her breath.

"Eh! Whats that suppose to mean." Zeb demanded, shooting off the bench, with Sabine doing the same from her spot on the floor.

Truthfully, she was just trying to pick a fight. She needed to yell at someone. Blame someone. And from the looks of it, so did Zeb. "What I mean Zeb," she yelled, "is that right before Ezra went into that vent you were yelling at him! Blaming him for the stupid door!"

Zeb's face flushed, and his blood boiled even more. That had been all he had been thinking about since this all went down, everything. He had been beating himself for the way he talked to Ezra, and for someone else to throw it his way. Well that was it, he had to blame her for something, anything! They were in a small cell, captured the empire. Their youngest member being tortured and their leader not standing a chance being a Jedi in imperil custody. They had no idea where Chopper was, and no way of contacting the rebel cell. It was all too much, so the girl standing in front of Zeb wasn't his good friend Sabine. For all he cared he was yelling at agent Kallus. "Oh yea!" he screamed. "Little miss perfect! You not exactly indecent in all of this either, now are you!"

"Me?!" she demanded. "What did I do! You were rooming with him for Karabasts sake!" she yelled as Hera was about to break it up, but was stopped by Kanan.

"Just let them yell." He whispered to her as the argument continued.

"What didn't you do!" Zeb said harshly. "You didn't even notice he was gone!"

"Neither did you!" And that sent them both quiet. "None of us did." She mumbled.

Just when Kanan was about to speak up, he suddenly grabbed his head. "AH!" he yelled as he crumbled to him knees.

"Kanan!" Yelled Hera. "What is it? Is it the force blockers?"

"Actually, no." Said Kanan, shacking off the dizziness. "The opposet."

"Think he hit his head?" Sabine whispered up to Zeb, half kidding, half concern.

"What is it mate?" Zeb asked, completely ignoring Sabine.

Kanan arose shakily to his feet, with Hera eyeing him. "It's the force blockers." He said, "Their making it so I can not become one with the force, but something, something shot through?" He answered.

"Well, what was it?" asked Sabine.

"I , I'm not, sure?" He said, but then his eyes grew wide. "Hera! When we came here and they stripped us of our weapons, do you know where they stored them?!"

"What? Um, no. We were all unconscious, why?"

Kanan grumble in frustration until Sabine spoke up. "Uh, over heard some troopers saying something about all unauthorized rebel weaponry is being stored somewhere like, uh, B52, B53? Something like that, I'm guessing some kind of storage room."

Kanan shot back to Hera. "Hera! Do you know where the detention level cells are, what level are they on?!"

"Kanan, were in a detention level cell! Why do you need to know what level were on?" Zeb questioned, but Kanan wasn't looking like he was going to answer.

"Hera!" Kanan pressed.

"Uhhh, B52, I think? Why!"

"Were too close." He mumbled under his breath. He looked to everyone. "Get down!" he yelled, just as the blast when off.

There rebels observed the screens closely, until a small section on one of the star destroyers went off in a blast. Not nearly big enough to bring down the ship, but still a good blast.

"What…just, HAPPENED!?" Zatt yelled, looking confused, along with everyone else at the sudden blast.

Ahsoka's eyes burst open as she heard the crowd burst into question-us whispers. "Which one was it?!" she asked, not as commander Tano, but as excited padawan Snips.

"Huh?" Asked Marah.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Which ship did the explosion go off!" she asked.

"Uh, I repeat, what just happened!?" Yelled Zatt, asking the same question everyone else in the room was.

Ahsoka sighed. "Alright everyone, just calm down. I can explain. I used the force to locate the Jedi's light saber and, uh, well, kind of..blew it up!"

"You did..WHAT!" Yelled Zatt. "Why?"

"I'll show you why! Key, Ajia?" Said Ahsoka.

"Uh, yes Commander Tano?" They answered , still in shock of what just happened.

"What star destroyer did the blast come from?"

They both began zooming in on he image, still on the screen, to make out the boldly painted on numbers. "Uhhhhh,the blast occurred from star destroyer.. A17."

Ahsoka smiled, it actually worked! "Rex? Round up all spare rebels. Phenix pilots, ready your ships, and get all spare TIE fighters that we have. Anyone who works in the monitor room, get to your posts. Were going to need you right here for a birds eye view, you will be under the command of Key and Ajia for this mission. Clones, get all of the spare fire power you can, and set quartets for destroyer A17. Ladies and gentlemen. We're taking down a Star destroyer."

Ok! I very much hope you enjoyed it! :D I like having it on my ipad, I don't have to write the chapter all at once! Half way through I stopped and watched like, 3 episodes of switched at birth, and am now making KD! Ok, we call it Kraft Dinner, its like boxed mac and cheese, but apparently in the US it's the same thing, but on the box it says mac and cheese! Weird! Ok, this chapter will make lot more scene soon! :) ok, sorry if you didn't like it! Until next time,

-Azilia


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A defining ringing sound was all that filled the rebels ears. The blast was close. Too close. But not strong enough to knock down the door. They all lie on the ground, shaken up, confused, and a bit beaten up, but all and all, fine.

"Everyone still alive?" Zeb groaned.

"Yup." Mumbled Kanan.

"Still here." Said Hear faintly.

"Sabine?" Asked Kanan and her lack of response. Zeb still refusing to notice her existence.

Still not response.

"Sabine?" Said Hear, sitting up, before she was the girl laying next to the bench still unconscious. She scooted over to her and probed Sabines head up onto her knees.

"What happened?" Asked Kanan.

"She must have hit her head off of the bench, she'll be fine. Kanan, what just happened?!" She demanded, Zeb coming up right behind her, wanting answers, and also gazing down at Sabine, his anger melting away.

Kanan sighed, and smirked a bit. "Ashoka" he mumbled. "Ashoka happened." The smile was whipped from his lips as he looked up at the two. "There coming." He said.

"What?" Said Hera,

"What are you talking about mate?" Asked Zeb.

"T-the blast!" He stammered out. "It was just to identify the ship. There coming. The rebellion is coming!" He said, feeling both fear and excitement, and a bit of guilt considering this was the second rescue mission the rebellion will be doing for him.

Suddenly all eyes were on the figures walking outside there cell, Vader, Kallus, Tarkin, and two storm troopers. A deadly combination, and in the agents hands. A metal box.

"Time to break the padawan." Kallus smirked. "Hope you weren't too close." He spat, as the entered the cell.

"Ashoka better hurry!" Zeb said. The one thing that was in his eyes was guilt and fear. But it was ok, because that's all that filled the others too. Except for Sabine's. Hers where still closed.

Ezra's wrists and ankles burned. There was a huge blast, and as he was strapped to a table, so he couldn't be pushed back, so he stayed glued to the table and let his charred flesh get pushed up agents the metal bands, and intense burning feeling erupting on his side as for a brief moment he really did think that he would be ripped in two.

The doors slide open and Ezra watched as the most likely evilest people in the galaxy.

"Hello Bridger!" Kallus wickedly sang, with a box in his hands.

"Kallus." Ezra wheezed. "I see you've come to join the party!" He said, forcing a smirk on his face before letting his head fall.

"Boy." Spoke Vader. "I said I would break you. And break you I will. You are strong young one, powerful, and soon I will show you what true power you can have. When you used the force in anger on Tarkin, that was good. Here's hoping you do it again. It is do or die, boy. And you will do one." He said, as he gestured Kallus to open the box.

The box opened, and all of Ezra's worry was proven to be useless.

"You've electrocuted me, hacked me up with a light saber, and choked me half to death, but this? You honestly thing that a old knife will scare me? Wow, your about as bright as a beanery droid!" Said Ezra, using his head guesting to the old knife that lay on the box.

Vader just simply nodded towards Tarkin and he opened the doors, allowing a droid to roll in, and park itself at the feet of lord Vader.

"You see boy." He spoke, nothing but coldness beaming off him, "this is not ordinary knife. Granted our toucher equipment was not as advanced eight years ago."

Ezra have a troubling look, what did he mean by that?

Vader continued. "You see boy. This knife is what took everything. It is what placed the seed of darkness in you. The seed of darkness that I plan to make grow."

"There's no darkness In me!" Ezra shouted, the worry he had been trying to mask, now poring off of him without a care.

"That is where you are wrong child. And this knife will help it on its path to great potential." He then gestured to the droid, who began protecting a video.

It was of a bloody and better women on the floor. Above her, a man in less advanced armor, but wore a light saber on his belt, resembling a younger Sith Lord. "Please." The women begged, "please stop, m-my son."

"Mom!" Ezra screamed to the image, as if she could hear him, as if he could go back and help.

"Pleading will do you no good, scum." Said the man in the video. "Your husbands time has come, and now it is yours. And soon it will be your sons." He said, before plunging the knife into the women's stomach. She let out a scream of horror, and suddenly all colour drained form her face, her head fell to the ground, as she whispered, " Ezra." Before the bright blue eyes forever.

"NO!" Ezra screamed.

"This knife took the life of your mother, and tortured your father before his last moments. Your mother simply was not worth a light saber. And now I will use it on you. Until you join us, or suffer the same fait as your elders." He said, dragging the rusted knife across his arm, and pulling away.

The droid began protecting the image again. The pain of his body, the fact that the man before him was the one who took his parents life. And the video. It kept playing! The sound echoing in the room of her cries, he couldn't listen to it anymore. He wouldn't. All he could feels as anger. Nothing else. He knew he shouldn't have used the force but he had no choice.

"NO!" He screamed. "STOP!" Mad with that the droid that was playing the video was sent hurdling across the air, smashing into the wall, with a small blast, and falling to the ground in measly parts.

After that Ezra fell limp. Now all he was was scared. Though unconscious, you could feel it coming off him.

"Was it successful?" Asked Kallus.

Vader then took the boys fallen head in his hand, and opened his eyelid, and there, on his bright blue eyes, was the tinniest hint of yellow.

"Yes Kallus." Said Vader. "It has proven successful. Now, for the blast that occurred. There coming. And they have power. Ready the ships."

"Where are they going?" Asked Tarkin.

Vader looked at them, "to war. They are going to war. A war that has already been won."

-Azilia


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

The crew was in their cell. They knew it was coming, they knew they were coming. The rebellion was on there way. The spark of hope that they held had refused to go out. And it would catch fire.

"Ok." Said Kanan, glancing over to the still passed out Sabine.

"Kanan, she'll be up soon. Now let's make a plan." Said Hera, turning back around Kanan's focus.

"Right" he mumbled, "right, so the Rebellion had to have been in the same hyperspace coordinates to set off the light saber, which means when we get out of here, we'll pass the detention center lock up, where our weapons will be, to face the Sith Lord, we'll only have Ahsoka's and Ezra's light sabers, and can't stress this enough, we are not taking him down. He is far beyond anything mine and Ezra's powers are ready for." He said, almost winching at the mention of his padawans name.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but was stopped at a slight moan.

"Aaa, wa-what happened. Did the ship just explode? Oh no, was I the one to explode it?!"

"Sabine!" Hera called, rushing to her side.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Kanan.

"Like I just took a face full of bench!" She said, ignoring the hand of Hera, attempting to push her back down. "Kanan! Wa-What happened!" She said, both anger and confusion in her eyes.

"Calm down" said Kanan, "I can explain, you see-" but he was quickly cut off by the sound of something smashing agents a wall, hard.

It came form Ezra's cell.

"Karabast!" Yelled Zeb, as he shot up to the bars of the cell. "Kid!"

Kanan joined Zeb at the bars, attempting to see what had happened, with Hera still on her knees, trying to help Sabine, who was still on the ground, but all eyes where glued to the cell door across from theirs, with potentially there youngest member dead.

That was the worst part. Through everything. That was the one moment that would send a shiver down Kanan's spine every time the scene replayed in his head. It was the one moment where he couldn't hear his heart beating for a full second. It was the moment that awoke him from any of his coma like sleeps. It was the moment when, for a brief second. He had no idea if his padawan was dead or alive. It was the moment when he really had no clue. It was the moment when his heart stopped beating and his lungs stopped inhaling and his knees barley supported him. But it was for only a second, because then the doors opened, and the proses started all over again.

The Sith Lord walked out slowly, the rest behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head ever so slightly to his left, glaring at the rebels.

"the boy has been broken." And those where the only words that emerged from behind the black mask before he made his way down the hall.

"LIER!" Kanan yelled after him, which only made Kallus trudge behind the others, just so he could do something he wasn't terribly good at. Telling the truth. But in this case, the truth was just so much fun!

"Oh, it is no lie, rebels. You did hear the blast that occurred form the cell, well how could you not have? That was not us. It was the child."

"Your lying." Zeb growled, gripping the metal bars between his fists.

"Oh? Am I Lasat?" He then smirked wildly at the wide eyes Jedi. "Just look at the Jedi! He can, how do you say it? Scene it? Even without the force Jedi are very good when it comes to fear. And when a person lies there is always the tinniest bit of fear. You can't scene it, can you!" He almost sang in wickedness. "You know I'm not lying! Well this is perfect. Tell me Jedi, am I lying when I say this?: your padawan has used the dark side. The long over do yellow is already beginning to make an appearance! A little longer and he will fall to the right side." He sang as he begun once again to make his way down the hall.

"He's telling the truth." Kanan said through gritted teeth, knuckles turning white as he grasped the bars.

"Oh! And don't be thinking the other rebels, will be coming to save you, and the young one, before it's too late. We're taking care of that." Kallus called as he turned and disappeared behind the corner.

"T-they know." Said Hera, shaking her head in disbelief. "They know the rebel fleet is coming. It's a bunch of star destroyers agents some beat up ships. They, I, Kanan. What are we going to do?"

And for once he didn't have an answer.

The Empire had done it. They had finally achieved their goal. They had finally taken the spark of Rebellion. The spark of hope. And snuffed it out.

It will never. Catch. Fire.

…

-Azilia


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

….

Yup, I am so sorry this should have been sooner! And it would have but Azilia James is an idiot! Azilia James is such an idiot that Azilia James is speaking in the third person. And Azilia James is an idiot for not SAVING her three page chapter. Sigh. Hope it was as good as the first one!

…

The rebellion was on their way.

They had six rebel ships, with Ahsoka's ship, the SS Rebellion staying in a different hyperspace unit to keep a birds eye view, and in case of emergency backup. They had four TIE fighters that they had snagged over the past few missions, and they had thirteen Phoenix ships, with the phoenix pilots flying them.

They had six rebel ships. They had four TIE fighters. They had thirteen Phoenix ships.

Key word being had.

Marah, Zatt, Chopper, Rex and another clone by the name of Wolf, went along with Ahsoka on one of the rebel ships. Most of the crew of the ship was off doing an ambush on an Imperial factory on one of the outer rim planets, with only two of the crew members staying behind to help with the star destroyer. The ship was called the 'Freedom' and the two of the Freedom crew members were down at the noise guns incase of emergency. Leaving the rest of the crew up in the cockpit under the command of commander Tano.

"Ajia, key, someone, talk to me. What are we looking at?" Ahsoka asked through the com, with the rest of the ships listening in.

"Uhhhh, checking…." Key's voice flowed through the com. "Your closing in now." He said.

"Star destroyer seems to be alone" said Ajia cutting in, "there is a docking bay near the hull of the ship." She said, "it's under construction for minor repairs, so it's closed off, no one will be near it, ig you know what I'm getting at."

"You heard them!" Ahsoka called through the com to the other ships. "All rebel ships, man the noise guns and try to get in a few good shots, TIEs. Be a bit more sneaky, make them assume your on their side then attack, Phoenix weave your way in and shoot anything that isn't on our side. We're going to need the distraction, you hear that everyone? Make sure to keep them busy and keep them away from docking bay, um, Ajia?"

"Docking bay D16" answered Key.

"Right, everyone keep the chaos away from docking bay D16." Said Ahsoka. "We're going to dock there, find the detention levels, and be out in plenty of time before they can call in reinforcements. Got it?"

"Got commander." A few voices said through the com.

"Uh, not so fast." Said Ajia.

"Yea, I hate to break it to you guys, but remember," said Key, "even though the docking bay is closed for minor repairs, when those 'minor repairs' suddenly get a bunch of rebels firing at them, though minor repairs are bound to get a lot less minor!" He said.

"Yea, I hate to mention what could happen of the airlock gets shot!" Said Ajia.

"Right!" Said Ahsoka.

"Thanks for the reminder Rebellion! Called one of other ships flying to the left of Ahsoka's.

"Guys, you know where to aim your fire!" Ahsoka called to all other rebel crafts. "Ok everyone, on your marks."

"Ha, good luck!" Key said through the com.

"Ha!" Laughed one of the Phoenix pilots, "luck doesn't have anything to do with it kid! It's all skill!"

Another Phoenix pilot laughed, "yea, suuuure, and I'm positive that it was all of your luck that saved your butt last op!"

"Ha, ha, ha." He responded dryly, "one storm trooper sneaks up on you and you never hear the end of it!"

Ahsoka smiled, "padawan's, all of them!" Ahsoka mumbled to herself. "Alright boys, enough, Key, Ajia, were closing in on the targate, talk to us, everyone else on their marks, be ready to attack, and don't forget about the rear canons put onto the star destroyers, no one get blind sighted."

"Right." Said Ajia, "ok fleet, you should be able to begin to see to destroyer, they have not picked up on our masked signal, so we still have the element of surprise."

"Rodger that, closing in now." Said one of the Phoenix pilots.

Suddenly three star destroyers came out of hyperspace, as if waiting there, and more TIEs then anyone could count followed them, and shots begin filling the air, the red lasers seemingly exploding the air around them.

"Calling Rebellion! I repeat, calling Rebellion!" Yelled Ahsoka into the com, "what is happening! Someone talk to me! How did no one predict this?!"

"Predict?" Said Key, "there's no predicting this! This was planned! It's an ambush!"

"Ambush?!" Yelled Ahsoka, "Sky guy, you always know what move I'm going to make before I make it!" She mumbled to herself.

"What?" Asked Marah, holding onto the back of the metal seat as the ship jostled.

"Nothing!" Ahsoka yelled, "Rex, Marah! Go down to the noise guns and help the Freedom crew, Wolf and Zatt, get all the extra fire power you can, then get down to the engine room and get the shields up! Chopper, you've helped Hera in some pretty tight situations, let's see if you can with me! Help me find a weak spot!" She yelled, as the crew scrambled to their positions.

"Commander, what do we do? What's the plan?" Asked one of the Phoenix pilots, with the rest of the fleet listening in.

"Stick to the plan!" Yelled Ahsoka, "keep them busy! We're still docking and we're still getting our people out!" She yelled.

"Are you crazy!" Yelled one of the clones on one of the other ships.

"Yes." Said Ahsoka. "Yes I am. I'm taking in the empire! I'm nuts! And by that logic, so are you! Everyone, I know how crazy this all sounds, but we're rebels! We are crazy! We're taking on a fight that most believe has already been won! I am not commanding any of you to stay, those who wish to leave, leave! And those who wish to stay, shoot. Anything that's imperial and anything that's shooting at you, should already have a blaster burn on it! Now who's with me?!" She yelled. As she pulled up the ship sharply, barley avoiding a collision with a TIE, before blasting another one.

"I'm with you boss!" Yelled a Phoenix pilot.

"Still here!" Called another.

"Your not getting ride of us that easily, Snips!" Zatt yelled up using the com.

"Hey, just because I'm flying a TIE here, don't be confused of what side I'm on!" Shouted one of the TIE pilots.

Ahsoka smiled. "We're all here Ahsoka!" Said Rex through the com. "Your move!"

"Good choice everyone!" Ahsoka said, containing her joy well. "Ok, stick to the plan, and give us an opening!"

The same Phoenix pilot who had spoken out earlier about Luck, now smiled, and spoke through the com to all adjoining ships, which sent a slight smile on all their faces, and a bit more inspiration in their hearts.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the smiling Phoenix pilot. "We're taking down a star destroyer!"

…..

...

Ezra was sacred.

He didn't know what to do. He was having trouble remembering where he was, what he was doing, why he felt so cold.

All he could see was black, and sounds were so echoed. Like he was in cave. Without an escape route. Like he was lost. He wanted Kanan, he needed to apologize. He needed to say he was sorry! He was sorry for lying in their message of hope. He was sorry for not being able to warn them about the clone. He was sorry for not being able to be strong enough to escape the man in black. He was sorry for making the door open too early and almost ruining the mission for the others, he was sorry for breaking Hera's vase, and for constantly bothering Sabine with his joking around flirting, which he knew got on her last nerve. He as sorry for being weak. He was sorry for using the dark side. He didn't want to. He was so afraid. He didn't want to become a sith! He was sorry for all those times he screwed up a mission, or messed up Jedi trading and fighting with Zeb,

Oh man. Zeb. He was probably so mad at Ezra! The last thing they did was fight, when he almost blew the op, then Ezra got him thrown it a cell! And sith knows what the clone did to get on his bad side.

'No.' Thought Ezra, 'Zeb probably hates me! Everyone probably hates me! I bet my eyes are yellow! What was I suppose to do! It was showing my mom- she- it- AH!' He was starting to get angry again. 'No, no, no, no. Calm down Ezra. Uh, I bet my eyes are full on yellow! What if I'm already a sith! No, I only used the dark side once! Ok, twice, but it was to save Kanan! What was I suppose to do! And now I'm stuck on a…a… Wait. Where am I? Why did I use the dark side again? Am I sith? Am I suppose to use the dark side? Wait, or course I am! The Jedi need to be plucked off. Wait! What? No! I am a Jedi! Well…almost! Why am I trying to not become a sith again? To protect my family? But my family's dead! Wait, no, my other family.

But why? The second Kanan see's my yellow eyes he'll toss me aside, like everyone else. He's probably ashamed of me. Everyone is. Why am I trying to save them? Their already captured! And by that logic, their already dead.' Ezra thought. 'No. STOP! Get out of my head! My family is not dead! I'm going to save them! But…that's what I said last time. How Can I save them? I'm half dead already.'

Ezra could only imagine how bad he looked. Hair a mess, and falling into his slightly tinted yellow eyes. The blood had not dried. Most of it had not even stopped flowing out of him. The smell of burnt flesh surrounded him, the light saber slashes where far worse then half the ghost crew has ever imagined, and infection has most likely already began to seep in. Long story short. He felt about as good as he looked.

'No.' Ezra thought. 'Half dead means I'm still alive. And I did lose my first family. To the empire! I will never join them.

"You are strong young one." The deep voice boomed through Ezra's head. He still couldn't see anything. He knew he was still passed out. The sith lord was in his head.

'G-get out!' Ezra thought.

"You are scared. That is good."

'Stop it!'

"You are stronger young one, stronger then your master. He has already turned."

'Lier! Your-your lying!'

"Yes. I am. He dyed. The last thing he heard was how you became a sith, before I plunged my light saber through his chest. Never before in all my years have I ever seen someone look so….disappointed."

'No. I will not become a sith. I will not join the dark side. And Kanan, Kanan's not dead!"

"You are good padawan. But I'm better. Yes, true, the master lives. But not for long. I will be back to fully break you. But first, I have a rebel fleet to dispose of. And it's all thanks to you."

'No. N-no! Your lying!'

"Boy. I think we both know that I am not."

And with that, he was gone. Out of Ezra's head, and in a weird way, Ezra missed him. Not him, but, now he was gone. And Ezra was alone. Again. Like always.

…..

The crew sat in their cell, and after they felt the first blast, they knew. The ship was under attack, they knew it was happening, after they stopped feeling as many shots hit the ship, they knew. They knew the ambush had happened. But when Ahsoka appeared in front of their cell, they had no idea what was happening.

…..

Again, sorry for the slow update, and I would like to make an apology to AzulaBlue92's mother,because Azula probably kept her up all night after my name scared the Hecht out of her! Really hope you liked it! (Azula! Close your eyes…)

-Azilia


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Sorry for the slow update! First day of school today! :p R.I.P Summer. Ok, hope you enjoy! (And please don't kill me for how I end this chapter!...)

….

Shots were fired in a whirr. Ships exploding, star destroyers pouring in so fast it seemed like there wasn't enough room in space. Calls for back up jamming up every frequency, and in all the chorus trying to land on a docking bay under reapers. A battle reminding them of the clone wars. But in all fairness, they didn't win that one.

The Freedom landed in a jostling screech. Ahsoka quickly pulled out her com and begun forming a plan out of nothing. It's worked so far! "Marah, Zatt. Stay in your guns and so not leave the Freedom crews sides! Wolf, get to the cockpit, and be ready to fly off in a moments notice! And scare for anything coming our way writhing a twenty mile rations! Rex, Chopper. Your with me! Get in, find the Ghost crew, and get out." She commanded.

"Wait…" Said Zatt, his voice a worried stutter through the com. "What, uh, what if when you get there, it's, you know, it's too late."

"What are you saying, Zatt?" Questioned Ahsoka.

A sighing voice came through the com interrupting. It was Marah. "What he's saying is what if you get there and it's too late? What if the Jedi, or mostly likely, the padawan, have fallen to the darkside? What then?"

Ahsoka closed her eyes. Took a breath. And answered. "Then I will take the means necessary."

And that was all she said before slipping the com to her belt and meeting with Rex and chopper. It was time to save the Ghost crew.

At first the shots that hit the ship were large very large so large that it almost knocked Ahsoka and the other to the floor as they ran through the halls. Most where empty due to the attack. But they still needed to take out the occasional trooper. "Looks like we're winning!" Called Rex.

"Do not come to conclusions so fast." She spoke.

And as if on cue, as of they all rehearsed this as some sort of a sick skit before they came aboard. The shots began to die down.

Chopper begun making a series of beeps and sounds. "What'd he say?" Called Rex unto the speeding Jedi in front of him.

"He said looks like we're not!" Translated Ahsoka. "Now hurry! Time is of the essence. The blast occurred from down one of these hallways! You take the one on the upper level, and I will search the detention levels on this one, and I will meet you up there if it prove unsuccessful." Nodded Ahsoka, as Rex fled in the other direction to search the upper levels, leaving Ahsoka with the task of finding a hay in a haystack. They could be anywhere.

Through the hallways and up stairs, it was all like one deranged game of hide and seek, but when your playing agents the Empire. No one wins.

Ahsoka desperately reached and stretched her mind out to the force, trying to find a connection, but it was muffled, I thick low cloud of fog corrupting the mind, and refusing to let passage.

Once, at a point of desperation, at a point of hope lost, and a point where giving up seemed to be the last answer and letting in would be so much better then continuing to fight, something deep inside Ahsoka, told her to keep going. Told her that no good can ever come form giving up, and to search one more hall. Though she did not want to, she needed to. The constant question of 'what if' would constantly scratch and claw at her, what if she had gone down the hallway? So no. She could not give up. She would search one more hall, and when that too proved to be empty, she would pull herself together just a little bit more until she was sure she was going to break, and she would go help Rex. Because force knows other people have been through worse.

She dashed through the halls, met with emptiness both in the cells and in her, and every step was forced, as of her legs had turned to cement and lifting them was too much, because every empty room she passed was a reminder. A reminder of how many life's she put in danger to save a crew, a crew that she couldn't even find!

But then, she felt fear. And sadness. Depression. Never before had she felt so much…hope having been lost. And it was at that moment, she realized. It wasn't her. It was the broken and tormented soles of the Ghost crew. And all they had to endure. She found them.

…..

Ezra was scarred, all that surrounded him was darkness. All he could feel was fear. All he could hear was the shear insanity inducing silence. All that he could remember was the darkside. Coldness. That seemed to creep in with the fear. A coldness so pure that it made his very sole shiver as it was turned to ice.

But then, something happened. Some of the coldness, and a bit of the fear, felt, just a bit warmer, as he felt strong arms wrap around him. And then, pain. So intense at the simple act of being moved. But now, almost as if he forgot what it felt like, he felt something solid. He must have been on the ground. The change in motion and the circulation difference made his wounds bleed all the more.

It hurt, it hurt so much! Pain was a thick heavy cloud that surrounded him like a thick cloak fog. But then, the darkness turned into a bright, unbearably hot, stinging light, that seemed to take his frozen sole, a fry it. It was almost worse. Then he realized that the pain of the light was him opening his eyes, what was happening?

….

Ahsoka Tano, rebel Jedi now stood at the foot of the imperial cell, yet questioning just had to wait, as she quickly on instinct, drew her light saber and burnt off the lock.

The other wanted to ask, they wanted to ask so much! So many questions circled their minds and threatened to come to surface. But before they could, Ansoka spoke, as she asked the last question any of them wanted to hear.

"Where is the padawan?"

…..

'Where is the padawan.' The simple question making Zeb grimmest. As they ran out of the cell, it came with a split second of absolute relief as they passed the threshold of the cell. Something they thought they might never do.

"Across the hall!" Called Kanan, as he pointed to the door directly across from them. "There!" He pointed, as Ahsoka once more activated the vibrant green that appeared from the holster. Is three swayed motions, as it was a much harder lock then the cell, she slashed her light saber across the door until it opened a crack, as Zeb and Kanan helped push it open the remaining way.

As the door to the cell opened, all hearts stopped and all mouths dropped.

….

Without hesitation Zeb and Kanan ran to the restarts and began pullin got them, well Ahsoka tried to get off the electric ones with the computer. But the young teenaged boy in front of them wasn't Ezra Bridger, he was under there somewhere, but what he was under was think layers of blood, wounds, cuts, burns, and light saber slashes.

As the restraints were ripped off, Zeb and Kanan began placing him on the floor, he was out cold, but you could see the pain burned to his face. He drained out in pain as they placed him on the ground. Zeb grimmest as he pointed out the blood beginning to pour more rapidly. As Sabine cursed under her breath, a look of confused panic became planted on his face.

"Kids waken' up!" He called as Kanan got down on his knees to see for himself, as Sabine held Hera back, knowing she would only crowd the injured boy, and also because she needed to hold on to something, or else she was sure the ground would collapse under her.

…..

She would take care of it. She would do what was necessary. She would need to be smart. All these things Ahsoka Tano promised herself and her crew. That if it was, err, 'too late' then she would need to 'take care of the padawan'. But to kill an padawan, a child how lost their innocents to the dark side, well, that might just kill her too.

She held her breath as the young one, half alive lay on the cell floor, she held her breath. But the strangest thing happened, taking back both Kanan and herself.

His eyes opened as if purposely slow, to revile tinted yellow. Everything, everything, that had once hoped for had been lost, and for a brief but long second, all hope had simply and unmistakably vanished. Leaving behind a dark void. But then it happened.

Dark tinted yellow eyes glanced up to Kanan, realizing his surroundings, and as he looked to Kanan, he blinked, and as he blinked, and his eyes were reviled to the world once again, they were the bright and vibrant blue that truly marked Ezra Bridger. And his eyes closed once more, into painful dark nothingness that was an unconscious stat.

It was a moment of compleat relief followed by a moment of compleat panic, as the ship jostled once more, and they were all shocked back to the harsh reality that they were on a tight schedule, they were on a ship that was under attack, and their side was losing that attack!

Zeb,following the stern look that Kanan gave him, nodded to the Jedi, and picked Ezra up, mumbling under his breath, "sorry bout' this kid." As he lifted the small teen from the ground, resulting in him letting out a small, pain induced cry from his unctuousness stat.

"We need to move. Now!" Said Ahoska softly but firmly, as Hera opened the door.

Little did they know who, and what, was waiting for them.

…..

They speak through the halls of the star destroyer, the crew forgetting how good it was to run free after being in a cell this whole time. No one spoke unless it had to do with the mission. None of them could speak. No one in. The crew could have even imagined what kind of things Ezra had been through. The only thing they could hear was the screams from his cell, and now they knew what was happening on the other side of the door.

Knowledge sucks.

But still, it was strange. Even with the attack going on, there was virtually no one in the hallways. The whole situation making Kanan feel off, even without the force.

They came to a door that stopped them dead in their tracks. It was a large protective wall blocking the way.

"Zeb." Said Kanan, "set the kid down and help us with the door." Called Kanan, as Zeb placed Ezra down a few feet away, and walked up to join the others, as Sabine was already altering the electronic lock, with Hera at her hip.

Ezra's eyes slowly pried opened as he saw the crew's backs. He was….out? He was out! He was laying in the ground and he realized that someone, most likely Zeb, had carried him out. 'Aw man!' Ezra thought to himself, 'I'm never going to hear the end of this! He'll never let me live it down!' But honestly, he was just glad to be out. Wait. Did this mean they didn't hate him? His thoughts seemed less clouded. And holy mother of force did it hurt! He was still greatly confused, and plenty of things were fuzzy, but he could feel that he was pressed up agents a door.

The last thing he remembered was that door opening, and a hand covering his mouth before he could scream. And sire enough, he was dragged through the door way. The last though entering his mind was, 'here we go again.'

….

As they fiddled with the lock some more, Kanan glanced back to Ezra. "Uhh, Zeb." He asked.

"Yea?" He said, slightly turning his head to the Jedi.

"Where's the kid?!" He shouted.

Zeb looked confused. "I set him over right ther-" but was cut off when he saw the bear floor.

Just then all eyes were drawn to the door, as Sabine praised herself yelling "got it!" Not hearing any of the words of the missing padawan, having been focussing. As the door slid open, what waited for them on the other side was a question. And the answer, having been wrong, would have dire. Consequences.

….

There stood Ezra. Ezra's?. Birth bloody and beaten. Both identical. Both with the same look for confused horror on there faces, as a voice came over the load speaker, echoing off of the empty halls. The voice cold. Evil. Kallus.

"Attention all rebels." He then stopped for a quick and devious laugh. "You may have noticed the padawan's. Yes, indeed, one is a 'clone' you called it. One chance Jedi. One strike. You must kill one. But be cautious. You have already mixed up the two once. And look how that turned out. One wrong move Jedi. One wrong move is all it will take to smite down your own padawan. Hardly hatters through. Soon the entire fleet will be in an imperial cell. And I can assure you, this time, you will not escape." And the speaker went dead.

Kanan, never looking more scarred, drew his light saber. One wrong move, and his padawan was dead. He would not mistake them again.

…..

End.

Sigh, you know it's bad when at the beginning of the chapter I said it was my first day of school, and now I'm going into my second week! Ok, I know this chapter wasn't the best, hope you liked it anyway! Update soon.

…

-Azilia


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

A/N. Me: uhhh, I have to update meeting myself! I haven't done it in sooo long! I need to do it before the fanfic nerds riot! They WILL find you!

Sooooo many less spelling mistakes in this one!

….

As soon as Kanan steped through the threshold of the door, it immediately proved Sabine's handy work insufficient as the doors closed behind him as he entered. Now it was just him, and his padawan. Padawans? No. That was one mistake he would not make again. Even without the force. He would find Ezra.

Both were on the ground half lucid. Blood encircled both of them, every burn mark, every bruise. Identical. But there was one different, one unmistakable difference that he would not look past and be blind sighted by again. Personality. And for that key characteristic with Ezra, it was his unmistakable snarky-ness. Just about agent Kallus times ten, and the most annoying thing about the kid? How his charm came out, even in the most inappropriate circumstances.

"Kid?" He asked, voice as strong as it'd ever be, keeping his chin up, and refusing to show weakness, no matter how strongly it pounded at the surface, just begging to come out.

"Kanan?" Spoke…one of them? The one on the right. "H..help." He called out, as if purposely trying to make Kanan's heart break. Maybe he was. Was it the clone? All the thoughts of self doubt and fear making Kanan feel as if he stomach had simply disappeared. Replaced with a ball of sickening lead. The pounding in his head making it hurt more then it already did. But still, his chin remained high.

"No more playing around. Which one of you is the bratty padawan." Spoke Kanan, as nonchalant as he could.

"Here." Spoke the one to the left, raising his hand the slightest.

"Kanan! D-don't listen to him! It's a-" the one to the right tried, but was promptly interrupted by…himself?

"Oh save it. You really going to mix us up again." Replied the left one, coming in for the win.

But Kanan had to be carful. More then he had ever been before. "Tell me something." He said, taking to both. "Tell me something only Ezra would know. Only something I wouldn't know."

"Um, I am not well befriended with the lasat." Spoke the one to the right.

"I lied." The other one spoke. His voice weak, as the red stained the once white floor. "In the message of hope. I said I remembered a better time. I didn't. I don't. I don't remember a time where I was not terrorized by storm troopers. I lied. I gave innocen people false hope. I-I'm sorry Kanan."

"Ezra." Kanan whispered.

"About time." He replied.

The moment cut short by the sound of hands clapping together, startling them both in a quick jolt.

"Well done, Jedi." Spoke the clone, as he was now standing up and well from behind Kanan. It was just at this point when Ezra, the real Ezra, realized, the red lightsaber that the Sith Lord had left in his cell, he hadn't remembered seeing it when his eyes opened. And he was almost sure Kanan would have taken it. Better to destroy of it then let the Empire remain having custody of such a powerful weapon.

It is then when Ezra, in his woozy stat, recognized the beam of red erupting from the clones hand. "Come Jedi. Let me prove to you how useless you are without your presses force."

"Gladly." Spoke Kanan, rising up form next to Ezra, as he made his way next to the clone. "Looks like I'm going to have to kill my own padawan." Grimmest Kanan.

"Not if the padawan beats you to it!" Said the clone, as he struck.

…...

"This is taking too long!" Yelled Marah though the com. "They should be back by now!"

"Commander Tano said this could take time." Said one of the Freedom crew members over the com, for she was down in the engine room trying to prolong the ability to stay docked as long as possible in the small war that was happening right beside them.

"No, she's right." Said Wolf rising from next to Chopper. "I'm going to go look for them! For all we know they could need backup and their coms could be down." He finished, and was soon met by a buzz of aggravated mechanical beeps, that showed Choppers disapproval.

"Uh, anyone get that?" Questioned Zatt.

"He said that if he thought the clone was going to go save his crew without him, then he had lost more screws then we thought!" Translated Marah.

"Oh, are you sure?" Asked Zatt, the worry seeping in.

"Yes." Said Wolf. "Are you able to hold down the ship until we get back?"

"I think we'll manage!" Said Marah.

"We wish you much luck." The other Freedom dew member said.

"And don't make us need to come save your sorry rear when the rust bucket attracts one too many troopers!" Smirked Zatt.

He was met with some, not too please, sounds from Chopper, followed by a laughing clone. "I'll keep that in mind!" He said as he and Chopper made there way out of the ship, blaster at one side, and Chopper at the other. They had friends to find. If only they had a time machine. Oh the things they would do. But the first thing? The first thing they would do, was go back one second. One measly second. Because the second they stepped onto the star distorter, the Freedom behind them, time just, stopped.

And so did their hope.

For on docking bay D16, under reaper for minor reapers, holding on to the side of a star distorter for dear life with a war going on just behind it. The Freedom ship, with two crew members, and two volunteers. Four lives aboard. One sarcastic Twi'lek. One enthusiastic human. And two brave soles who stuck with their ship until the very end, caught a stray blaster beam. And the world, simply, disappeared.

….

The clone pounced like and angry loth-cat, Kanan blocking the red blade with his own, barley deflecting it, and pushing the clone away.

Oh, how Ezra felt useless. He could barley move, he was losing blood faster then he could replace it, and he fought off the darkness of passing out with all he had, in fear that he would never return from it.

The clone had only one weakness. That he was for the Empire. And the Empire only new one thing when it came to the force. And that was the darkside. And that was their one downfall.

"Don't you know the good guys always win!" Said Kanan.

"Debatable." Called the clone, as he narrowly avoided a swipe to the chest.

"I know your weaknesses." Said Kanan.

"You know nothing of the sort. Even with your presses force."

"Oh but I do."

"Humor me."

"I know that you where made when you captured Ezra on that first day, when you gave us the false Intel. I know that when he was captured, his weapon was taken with him." He said, dodging a saber to the head. "And I know, that no matter how much Intel the Empire piled in you." He said, retracting his blade, and spinning it around as he circled the clone. "You will never." He said, as he plunged the weapon into his chest, watching the confusion and paleness spread across his copied face. "Know how to use it." He finished, as those were the last words he would ever hear, as he retracted the sword.

He ran to the door, and didn't have time to even pretend he knew how to pick a lock! Activating his light saber once more before slicing a hole in the door, his confused crew waiting on the other side of it, as their eyes followed to the dead padawan on the floor, and the other one bleeding out.

Kanan followed their eyes, but Ahsoka need no explanation. "I'll explain later. Right now we need to move! The Empire knew where to put the clone, which means they know where we are!" Said Kanan.

"Agreed." Said Ahsoka as she crawled through the hole, Hera behind her, and the rest scrambling to get through. "How is the padawan doing?"

"Not good." He said, as Zeb, being the last one, hopped through. Kanan, looking to the lasat needing no more then a look of desperation for him to go retrieve the boy. Zeb had only a nod before going to get the boy, not like it was much of sacrifice. He had carried Sabine out of a mission after a chunk of TIE fighter had landed on her leg two years back, and even he agreed that Ezra was lighter.

The hallway was clear, for now. There were no storm troopers so far, but when the heard hustled footsteps coming their way, they call drew their weapons, the battle was about to commence. But instead of being met with an army, all they were met with, was a terrified looking clone. And a distressed looking astromach.

…..

"Chopper!" Exclaimed Hera, as the sad looking droid whirred around excitedly at the sight of the crew.

"What is wrong! I can scene your trouble from a hyperspace coordinate away!" Said Ahsoka, eyeing Wolf.

The clone was pale, and his words stirred. "T-the ship. Wh-where it was docked. It was under for repairs. A-a stray blaster beam from the battle-it"

"It what, Wolf!" Ahsoka yelled, trying her best to keep calm on the crazy its of circumstances.

"It hit one of the vents that was under repair! The oxygen hit the fuel tank, and the pressure, it, well, Ahsoka, the Freedom ship is gone."

Ahsoka froze. She counted one clone. And one droid. "Where are Marah and Zatt?"

She was met with a solum looking clone who spoke not a word.

"Where are Marah and Zatt!"

Still, all was silent.

"Clone! I am your commander and chief! I am asking you a question! Where is Zatt and Marah! You will answer me!" She shouted, completely forgetting the fact that they were on an Imperial star destroyer.

"Gone!" Shouted Wolf. "They are gone Ahsoka! They were on the ship when it exploded! Same with the Freedom pilots! Their gone!" He yelled back, fighting back tears as if they were acid.

Ahsoka was taken back. All word she had forgotten how to form. Stay together, she thought. You can fall apart later. Right now, hold it together.

The Ghost crew just remained quiet, they didn't know what was happening, but understood that they had just lost some people in the field. And they could all respect that.

Until another thought came to mind. They had no way off of the star destroyer. The one docking bay was blown to pieces.

One injured. Many lost. And completely stranded on a ship full of people hunting then in a war that they were losing.

Never before had the rescuers needed so much rescuing.

…..

-Azilia


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

A/N, hey guys, just wanted before I start the chapter to say thank you AzulaBlue92! Gosh, come on guys! My girl Azula was the only on to greave Marah and Zatt's death! That was hard to write! :,(

….

It was a hopeless situation at best. It was a suicide mission at worse. Well, I guess it was always a suicide mission, they just didn't know it.

They ran halls, all broken or bruised in some way, not just physically. They ran blindly like Loth-rats in a maze, awaiting instruction from Key or Ajia on the Rebellion, but right now all the coms were jammed with pleas and desperate calls for backup from the outside world. The worst was was when the pleas went silent.

As they ran through the halls the only sounds they heard was the voices booming from the coms. "Help! This is Phoenix delta A79 niner, requesting immediate backup! I repeat immediate backup! I've got three TIEs closeting in!" The line went dead.

And a new call of desperation came through. "Requesting backup! This is the ExEmpier crew requesting immediate backup! The star destroyer is now firing and are shields are down! I repeat shields are down!" The com went dead once more.

"That's it!" Said Sabine. "We can't just keep running around and listening to our people out there die!"

"Well there's not much we can do from inside of here!" Yelled Ahsoka, stopping to catch her breath, the rest following her in the motion.

"Wanna bet." Exclaimed Hera, unclipping the com from Ahsoka's belt, ignoring Ahsoka's protests. "Calling ExEmpier, ExEmpier crew, come in. Are you there?"

Static.

"Yes? Hello! This is ExEmpier, in need of assistance! Can you provide backup?"

"Well…no." Said Hera.

"What! Then why are you on this frequency!"

"Listen to me, your just going to have to trust me. Now, how big is your ship?"

"Our..ship? What is the meaning of this!" Called the frustrated and scared crew man.

"Answer the question!" Said Hera, all eyes on her.

A frazzled sigh came from the com followed by, "um, smaller then the Rebellion, but bigger then three TIEs."

"Good." Said Hera, "that's good. How many abound?"

"Eight soles aboard."

"Ok," said Hera. "Given the size of your ship, underneath the control panel should be a series of around six wires, do you see them?"

"Affirmative."

"Do you see two green wires?"

"Um…" Came the voice.

"Hera, what are you doing!" Whispered Kanan.

"There are a bunch of people out there getting blown to bits trying to save us! I think it's time we retuned the favor." Said Hera, her eyes flaming.

"Yes," came the voice through the com. "Two green wires."

"Describe them to me."

"What?"

"Have I lead you wrong so far? Now come on, a scratch, a spark, anything!" Yelled Hera.

"Um, yes, one of the green wires is snapped!"

"Ok, that's why your shields are down. Now this is going to sound crazy, but I'm going to need you to take the other green wire and break it."

"What! No, this is ridiculous! We're not even suppose to be here! We've only ever done in and outs! Nothing like this! We are in way over our heads! We going to blow up aren't we! Going agents the Empire!"

"Hey!" Said Hera. "No one is dying, not on my watch. What is your name?"

"Um, Malroson. T-they, my crew I mean, call me Mal."

"Good. Mal, my name is Hera, we're going to get though this, got it? Now I need you to snap the green wire that isn't already broken. Ok, can you do that for me?"

Static.

"Ahsoka," asked Hera, "have you ever heard of a Mal? Malroson, part of the ExEmpire crew."

"Yes." Answered Ahsoka in an agitated tone, as Hera was still using the com she snatched. "He has been a part of the rebellion for around a month now."

"Rookie." Said Zeb, after placing the now unconscious Ezra on the ground beside where they stood, looking away at his hands, now soaked on Ezra's blood. "Probably never been in anything like this before."

"There! I-it's cut! Now what!" Came Mal's voice from the com.

"Good, Mal, your doing good." Said Hera. "Now take the bottom piece of the green wire on the left, and the top of the green wire on the right, and connect them. Got it?"

"Uh, got it." He said, more static filling the air.

"I don't really want to sound like the bad guy right now," said Wolf, "but maybe we should try and save our own hinds before helping the ones out there!"

"Trust me, this will help us."

"How!" Said Wolf.

"Did you not here me say Trust!" Said Hera.

"Uh, I, I got it!" Yelled the rookie from the com. "Shields are up! I repeat, shields are up!"

"Good, Mal. You did good deer! Now I need you to do something for me now, okay?"

"Huh? Yea, sure, what?" He asked.

"I need you to get off of this frequency, too many are on it and it's blocking me and my crew from calling for help. Do not come back on the frequency unless it is absolutely necessary. Got it? I also need you to spread the word. Can you do that for me?"

"Yea. Yea I can do that! But it's like a free for all out here!"

Hera sighed. "Yes, Mal, that's the other thing. I need you and your crew to try and keep everyone in order. Help out with backup. Remind the others what side we are all on. From now on, you and your crew are the glue, first up Pheonix delta A79 niner needs immediate backup. Got it? Can you do that for me?"

"Yea, I can do that, thank you. Sighing off. Oh, wait!"

"What is it Mel, hurry." Said Hera.

"Who are you?"

Hera laughed a bit. "Believe it or not we're the people your saving." She said, right before he sighed off. "There," said Hera, tossing Ahsoka her com. "Now the coms will be less chaotic, we can most likely get through to the S.S Rebellion."

"That was… Very smart Hera. I apologize" she said, before turning Her back, and speaking into the com. "Key, Ajia! Come in, Rebellion. This is Ahsoka calling Rebellion."

"Ahsoka?!" Asked Ajia from the com.

"Are you still out there?" It was now Key who spoke. "The line went dead, so did the single we were getting form the S.S Rebellion. We're getting distress calls none stop! From our view we're losing people faster than we can reload! What is going on out there! Have you found the Ghost crew yet?"

"Yes Key, we are aware." Said Ahsoka. "There have been….problems with our previous plan. The Freedom ship will no longer be able be able to get us off of the Imperial destroyer. And the only available docking bay has become..unavailable. We are requesting immediate backup."

"Wait, what? You mean us?" Asked Ajia. "Ahsoka, um, I mean commander Tano, all of the worriers have gone. The only soles who remain aboard are workers. Computer hackers for Imperial files, data workers, engine workers! We have no business in the battle field!"

"Listen to me. The Rebellion is the biggest ship that we have, and a birds eye view is no good to us if it is just watching the rebellion get picked off. Now I need you to get over here immediately to get us off of this star destroyer. The Padawan is loosing blood too quick and there are too many TIE fighters closing in on the Phoenix ships. Now I need you to send a destress call to all available rebel ships, and get to this battle before we lose it! Do you understand me!"

"What? This is crazy! What do you mean, get you off if the star destroyer? I thought you said that the docking bay had been destroyed. How do you plan to have us get aboard to retrieve you?"

"I have a plan. But you need to get here first. Now sign off to clear the frequency. Tano signing off.

"Wait! But-"

"That is an order." Said Ahsoka, before flicking off the com and turning to the crew. Suddenly, both Ahsoka and Kanan went pale, falling to the ground. Sabine catching Kanan by the arm, holding him up in shock, and Zeb doing the same to Ahsoka, barley catching her.

"What? What is it?!" Asked Wolf in a panic, Chopper whirling around frantically.

"C-cold." Kanan spit out. "It's- cold."

Ahsoka looks up, fear being the only colouring in her now hollow eyes. "He's coming."

….

-Azilia


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

A/N. Let's. Do this.

…..

'He's coming.'

'He's coming'.

'He is coming'.

That is was both Jedi had said, right before turning pale, falling to the ground, not being able to form words as they fell, looking whiter than the walls of the star destroyer that was their prison, even without the cell.

"Kanan?" Spoke Sabine, nudging him, but it looked as if he could not make words, as he held his head, as if trying to…block something out-someone? "Kanan? Kanan! Ahsoka?" She called, met with no response.

Zeb stood from where he bent over Ahsoka, shaking his head the slightest bit. "Karabast, she's as cold as ice."

"So is Kanan." Confirmed Hera.

"Hold up a second.." Wolf trailed off, as he walked towards the unconscious Padawan on the floor, his face seemingly even more pale than normal, if even possible. He placed a hand on him. "Kids freezing, too." He said, looking to the rest. "So we have three frozen Jedi and a 'he's coming.' Any guesses?"

"Sith Lord." Hissed Kanan, from the ground, as Zeb rushed over as he helped the Jedi off the ground. "The Sith Lord we encountered- he's coming. He must have been blocking his force signature since we got on the ship! How stupid, I should have felt it!"

"Kanan, no one is blaming you." Said Hera, looking like she was going to say more, but was interrupted by Rex and Chopper coming from around the corner from where they had been scouting.

"Perimeter is secure, for now anyway," said Rex, as he and Chopper returned. "Whoa, what happened? Commander Tano-!" Said Rex, Hera interrupting him.

"-Is fine." She clarified, as the Jedi stirred in her sleep, looking as if she would be about to come out of it.

"Wait, why hasn't she woken yet? Kanan's awake, why is it hitting Ahsoka harder?" Asked Sabine.

"Perhaps a previous attachment?" Pondered Kanan, leaning agent the wall, recovering from the shock.

"Impossible." Stated Rex, "there's no way commander Tano could have any relation to that- thing." He spat.

Kanan looked at him, annoyance and fatigue lining his face, "are you saying you think it's ridiculous to even consider the fact that someone on you chain of command might be with the Empire." He said in response.

All the clones gritted their teeth at the remark, it looked as if Rex was too, going to share some unkind words at the Jedi, but stopped himself at Ahsoka's sudden words.

"Rex, stand down." Her voice called, distinct and small, but strong. She stood shakily agents the wall, retracting her light sabers form her belt. "You need to leave. This is both mine and Kanan's fight."

"If you think we're leaving you, commander, than you must have hit the ground harder than I thought, with all due respect." Said Rex, the rest of the crew right behind him.

"That was not a request." Ahsoka said.

"Kanan, would you tell her were not-" said Sabine, but was cut off my Kanan's determined words.

"She's right." He interrupted.

"What!" Said Zeb.

"You Jedi," said Wolf, "always playing hero. Can't you see this is suicided?!"

"Maybe," said Kanan, "but it's also our only hope. He's coming. We are just pieces in his game. We will stay back, you seven go to the least populated docking bay, clear it, and try to get in contact with Key an Ajia on the Rebellion."

"Seven?" Asked Hera.

"Ezra stays with us. He is most likely coming to finish the job, we put him with you then it's endangering all of you and him. We will meet up with you once we've thrown him off of our trail."

"Kanan." Said Hera, her voice just louder than a whisper.

"Just do it." He said, the rest if the crew giving solum nods.

The rest of the crew begun to go off, Zeb firmly squeezing Kanan's shoulder, nodding to Ahsoka, and giving one last look to Ezra, before shoving off with the others. Ahsoka was by Ezra's side, checking his pulse and fixing his lesser injures with her limited knowledge of force healing she had learned before the Order had gone down. Her focus's were elsewhere so she did not have to look Rex in the eyes at what Kanan was telling him, though she agreed.

"Rex." Kanan had called to the clone, calling him back.

"Look." He said, "if your just going to threaten me to keep your crew safe, and if I forget what 'side I'm on' then you can just-" he said, but was cut off.

"Leave without us." Kanan interrupted.

"Wait, what?" Said Rex, forgetting his thoughts, eyes wide with shock if what the Jedi had just said.

"If we don't get there in time, if things are getting rough over their, troopers are pouring in, and we're not back in an hour, leave us behind. Do you yo understand?" Kanan asked.

"But..your crew." He said.

"Wouldn't do it. Took them that much convincing just to leave. I need to have your word that you will get them out of there if it gets too rough, even if me, Ahsoka and the kid aren't aboard."

"Look, Kanan, I know we've had our differences..but,"

"Your word, Rex." Said Kanan.

"Didn't think the word of a clone would mean all that much to you." Pondered Rex.

"Yea, well it's the only one I've got." Said Kanan frustratedly.

Rex, lines on stress at the promise visible on his forehead, extend his hand, Kanan excepting it in a heartless shake. "My word." The clone promised.

And with that Rex gave Ahsoka one last look, before following the Ghost crew as few paces behind.

"How is he?" Asked Kanan to Ahsoka.

"Better. Not good, not great, worse than bad, but better. By the looks of his injures he lasted far longer than a few of the Padawans I knew at the temple." She said, sorrow in her words of how weak a Jedi could be.

The two Jedi than stood, drawing their weapons and facing the closed white door, waiting for it to open. The coldness grew, and with that the Jedi knew he was getting closer.

The door began to shake as it begun to slowly raise, and so did the feeling of hate.

'He's coming' seemed like a life time ago, for he was here.

...

A/N, hey guys, sorry for the super slow update! Hiding in a Ghost will be next! Loooong day, so if any if you are having one of those, hope this helped! Remember, once Meeting Myself ends, keep your eyes out for The Padawan forest, an upcoming fanfiction.

QUICK QUESTION: for any of you who watch Supernatural, I am thinking of writing a fic for it of Sam and Dean as kids. Yay or nay?

Ok Girls, and guys! Bye!

Until next time,

-Azilia


End file.
